Uzumaki & Senju
by Malik Uzumaki 18
Summary: He was from two clans. He has a Kekkei Genkai thought lost to the world. Now with his new powers, will Naruto Uzumaki Senju change the world for better or for worse. Don't know? Well, let's follow him as he goes on the many ups and downs of life. Rated 'M' for Sexual Content, Mature Scenes, Obscene Language. (NARUTOXINOXAYAMEXTEMARIXFŪ)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to my fic. This is also my first fic so I ask when/if pointing out error please don't be harsh. I would gladly accept your criticism but please don't go overboard. I have to warn you though mistakes will be made as I am not perfect. As for the story, it will go as follows in terms of arcs; Arc of my Creation, Wave, Chunin Exams, Konoha Crush, Search for Tsunade, Arc of my Creation, Arc of my Creation, Sasuke Retrieval Mission. And after that there will be a big drama. This will not be an AU but it will be like the CANON in certain aspects. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…Lucky Bastard.**_

 _ **Chapter 001; A New Beginning.**_

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he sat up. He used his right hand and smashed his toad shaped alarm clock that was blinking the time in its neon orange lights. He let out a sigh as he saw the time. 6:30.

He got off his bed and stretched. He then looked around his messy room and smiled. Today was the day. Ladies and gentlemen, today wasn't any random day, no, today was the day Naruto Uzumaki took his training seriously.

Not more than six hours ago he had defeated a Chunin from stealing a scroll that belonged to the Hokage. Konoha's Forbidden Scroll filled with thousand on top of thousands of Jutsu, all either 'S' classed, 'A' classed or 'B' classed Kinjutsu that were powerful and most likely deadly.

Naruto had had a long talk with the Sandaime Hokage yesterday and through some long discussion the Sandaime Hokage had _convinced_ Naruto to eat healthier. (Read: Forced).

They also had a long argument over what Naruto wore. The Hokage had explained that orange could have gotten him killed during a mission. And when all else failed, Hiruzen _told_ Naruto he would ban orange from Konoha. (Read: Threatened).

Then there was the fact that Naruto had no training in _anything_ whatsoever. The only thing he was good in was stealth, due to his limitless hours upon hours of out running and hiding from ANBU after pulling pranks.

Naruto grumbled as he remembered why he had to wake up at this Kami forsaken hour. He grumbled and took out one of his rusty and dull kunai. Using the dull edge he pried open a loose floorboard.

Once the floorboard was discarded he took out a box that was underneath. The box was twelve inches in length, six inches in width and eight inches in height.

It had a lock on it. Naruto got up and ran into his bathroom. He removed the top of the toilet where a key was hidden next to the pump. He smirked as he took the key and placed the top back on.

He then went back to the chest and slipped the key in. It opened with a _click_. Inside the chest was some money, some cup ramen, medical supplies and surprisingly clothes…that weren't orange.

He took everything out and placed it onto his bed. He went into the kitchen and brought back out some newly purchased ramen and placed it into the box. He locked it back and placed it back within the floorboard. He took a hammer and some nails and minutes later the floorboard was back to its normal leverage, mostly.

He took of his jumpsuit and went into the shower. Ten minutes later he came back out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly brushed his teeth and went back into his room.

Once in his room he slipped on his boxers, which was orange with green toads on it. He slipped on the clothes he had in the box and wrapped some bandages around him.

The clothes consisted of a black onesie that was tight but not too tight as to look like those green freaks of nature he had seen. It was slightly baggy. It also had a hoodie which obstructed his features well. His blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks per cheek were not seen. The bandages were wrapped around both of his shins, on his right thigh where a kunai and Shiruken pouch was. There were also bandages around his forearms. A white Konohagakure leaf symbol was on his chest while the Uzumaki clan insignia was on both his left shoulder while a strange insignia was on his right shoulder.

The sign on his right shoulder was a black line in a horizontal direction, it had a black line in the middle facing vertically. On either end of the horizontal line was strange symbols seemingly repelling each other. The Senju clan insignia. Unfortunately or Fortunately how you look at it…Naruto knew not what it was.

He shrugged it off and decided to as the Hokage about it when he went. He slipped on his black Shinobi sandals and his blue clothed headband deciding to change it to black later on.

He then slipped the money in his pocket and left via the window, but not before leaving some Shadow Clones to clean up the place. Today was going to be a long day. He just knew it.

 _ **Hokage's Office; Hokage Tower**_

He pushed open the Hokage's double doors without even knocking rinsed the Old Man engrossed in reading his perverted orange book. That's when he got a malicious idea. And it was perfect seeing as Hiruzen hadn't sensed his entry.

' _ **Sexy Jutsu**_.' He thought and in a small cloud of smoke a new figure stood there. This was a girl…no, a young woman, she was about the age of sixteen, had size 'DD' size breasts and was naked, her innocence and assets protected by floating clouds of smoke.

"Hokage-sama." She breathed out in a seductive tone. Hiruzen just glanced at her and was immediately KO'ed with blood pouring down her nose like the falls at Takigakure.

Minutes later Hiruzen woke up with a groan. He opened an eye to see Naruto reading his book. Hiruzen snatched the book out of his hand and glared at the young boy.

"This is not for children you age." Hiruzen stated as he placed the book away. Naruto sighed and reclined in his seat as he placed his hands behind his head.

"What's this sign on the clothes you gave me." Naruto said indicating to his shoulder. It was the truth, Hiruzen had given him the clothes when he was eight stating that he could only wear it when he became a Shinobi.

"Did anyone notice?" Hiruzen asked not even answering his question. When Naruto shook his head he continued. "Good, I don't want the village to know just yet." Hiruzen explained.

"What is it Old Man!?"

"Your clan insignia." Hiruzen said with a sigh. "You are from two Shinobi clans, the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan." He explained and smirked at Naruto's gaping face.

"T-Two Shinobi clans?" He asked and Hiruzen nodded. "Am I the last of both?"

Hiruzen's face fell as this was a question he wanted to avoid. Come on, would you want to tell an orphan that his only known living relative once nothing to do with him.

"No." Hiruzen said and Naruto jumped in his seat pumping his fist in the air. He then went on to ask question on top of question getting Hiruzen irritated. "Enough."

The silence that filled the room after that was deafening. Naruto looked at Hiruzen with shock written all over his face as he saw a lone tear escape the Hokage's eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized. "Can you please tell me about them?"

"Sure." Hiruzen said with a small smile. "There are a few Uzumaki's scattered across the Elemental Nations, and there is one Senju alive." He stated and Naruto was listening with rapt attention.

"One more Senju?" He muttered under his breath. "Where is he?"

Hiruzen sighed. "She wants nothing to do with you?" Hiruzen said and watched as Naruto's face fell. He then noticed Naruto was cry and walked over to him. " _She_ has a good reason." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the Yondaime Hokage?" Hiruzen asked and received a nod from Naruto. "She was his mother, she blamed you for killing him because he risked his life to seal the Nine Tails in you…but, that wasn't all." Hiruzen said and Naruto turned to him his eyes red from crying. "Your mother was like a daughter to her."

Those words stopped Naruto's tears dead in their tracks as his wide blue (and red) eyes stared up at his grandfather figure. Shock evident in his features.

"M-My m-m-mother?" He stuttered and Hiruzen nodded as he went back to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of a busty blonde woman and a red haired woman with a round face and long hair. He handed it to Naruto.

"The red head is your mother; Kushina Uzumaki, the woman is Tsunade Senju, they were like mother and daughter, but…" He said making Naruto look at him. "Your mother was the previous Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails and during childbirth the seal that keeps the Fox at bay weakened severely, your father tried desperately to hold it back but he failed resulting in the Yondaime risking his life."

"So." He said making Hiruzen inspect him closer. "She blames me for being born?" He asked and watched as Hiruzen nodded glumly making Naruto smirk which shocked the shit out of Hiruzen.

"What are you smirking about?"

"I'll just have to prove to her that I wasn't a mistake and that I'll live up to be Kaa-chan's and Tou-san's legacy." He said with a grin as he fist pumped into the air.

Hiruzen smiled and thanked Kami that Naruto didn't ask who his father was…

"Who was my father?"

Hiruzen's face turned from one of happiness to one of sadness immediately. "I am not at liberty to tell you, however, I will make it known that you are the last member of one of Konoha's founding clans in the village." He said and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Look old man, I'll be back, I have a lot of studying to do, Indont know anything about either of my clans, and I'm going to find out everything I can about my mother and Tsunade-san 'Ttebayo!" He exclaimed as he turned around and froze in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I have enough money to buy what I need." He said and deflated to which Hiruzen chuckled.

"Just go, I transferred quarter of the Senju clan's money into your account while you have all of your mothers money." Hiruzen said and Naruto's mood returned to eccentric.

"By the way, I'll be back to find out what I can about my mother from you." He said with narrowed eyes as he left through the window.

Hiruzen chuckled and hoped Naruto would never leave via the window again. He did NOT want another coming of Kushina or Jiraiya. Oh, the pain, it would definitely kill him.

He sighed once again as he assembled some ANBU to gather the council in two hours. He then pulled back out his Icha Icha book on began reading, perverted giggles follows suit soon afterwards.

 _ **Library; Konohagakure**_

Naruto entered the library with his and waved to the library. It was funny how the librarian was one of the only few people who actually didn't want to rip his guts out.

She flashed him a smile then noticed the Senju logo and called him over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I see Hokage-sama told you about your clan." She said shocking Naruto. "Before you ask, I knew as I was good friends with your mother and father." She said and Naruto perked up at that.

"Can you tell me about my father please, the Old Man only told me about my mother?" He begged and the woman drew in a breath and patted Naruto on his head.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, no can do, Hiruzen-sama would have my head." She told him. He pouted. "Go and get what you need, I'll personally check you out." She urged. He pouted but nodded and dashed to go search the library.

Ten minutes later he returned with eleven books. Two on Chakra control, One on the elements of Ninjutsu, two on the History of Konoha, one on the History of the Uzumaki clan, one on the Senju clan, one on the basics of a ninja, one on how to properly throw weapons, the last two were on Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. In the talk the previous night/morning the Hokage had practically ordered him to buy these as it was in relation to one of his clans.

The librarian sighed and checked up on the books.

"Would you like to buy or rent them?" She asked and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I can buy buy books from the library?" He asked and she sighed.

"Once it isn't on the history of Shinobi's themselves." She said with a shrug.

"Give me a minute." He said and disappeared into the back of the library. He came back out with a smaller orange covered book. She saw the book and glared at it. Naruto chuckled nervously as she ring him up, all the while glaring at him. She sealed all of the contents in a scroll and let out a long drawn sigh.

"If Kushina finds out that I let her son buy that perverted filth she'd kill me." She muttered under ur breath but Naruto heard her and wondered how dangerous his mother was. He waved good bye and left.

 _ **Ninja Store; Konohagakure**_

Naruto entered the ninja store to see a young girl with two buns in her head, she had on a link Chinese style shirt and treen ninja pants. Naruto walked up and touched her shoulder.

"Excuse?" He said meekly hoping she wouldn't kick him out of the store. She turned around to face him and smiled.

"Kawai!" She exclaimed touching his whisker marks making him blush. She restrained herself from tackling him and playing with his whisker marks and cleared her throat with an embarrassed blushed.

"Hi I'm Tenten, what can I do you for?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"I was wondering if I could buy some ninja equipment." He answered and she nodded happily.

"Sure, you can buy anything once you have the money for it, so what would you like?" She asked.

"Can I have an order of two thousand white kunai, I want them slightly shorter than the others with red wrappings around the handle, two thousand six bladed shiruken, some paper bombs, smoke bombs, flash bombs, some Chakra weights, a hundred meters in Chakra wire and I would also like some clothes." He answered.

She eyes him up and down. "What's with the weird kunai and shiruken?"

"I was just thinking of something different, I want to be like the Yondaime!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you can have everything now and return for the weapons later, but you will need to tell me what kind of clothes you want." She explained and he nodded in understanding.

He explained in fine detail what kind of clothes he wanted and the two clan signs on the shoulders. He paid for it up front and left with everything except the clothes and weapons as the weapons needed to be made and the clothes needed the insignias sewn on.

She placed everything else in a scroll and told him to return in two days to which he nodded. As soon as he walked he bumped into an ANBU who told him Hiruzen requested his prescence. He nodded and the ANBU placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and disappeared with him.

 _ **Earlier; Konohagakure Council Room**_

Hiruzen smiled as the last of his council arrived and on time at that. He cleared his throat as he eyes each and everyone of them carefully. All of them paid their full attention.

To the left of the table was the clan heads of the following clans; Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Amimichi, Nara and the empty spot for the Senju and Uchiha. To his right were eight civilians that made up the civilian council and at the other end of the table was his long time rival and two old teammates.

"You were all summoned here for a reason." Hiruzen stated.

"What's the reason?" A civilian asked making everyone sweat drop like literally. Was he that stupid.

"The reason is to discuss the future of the Senju clan." He said and all heads shot to him. He inwardly smirked at the shocked face on Danzo.

"Do tell." Danzo responded almost instantly.

"We have had the second heir for the Senju clan among us for twelve years." He said shocking them further. "Due to his parents request his heritage was kept secret until recently, and before you decide to do anything in order to stop me from making my decision, I will personally deal with you."

All of them shuddered at that but out of all of them only one man had it all figured it out as he let out a chuckled. All heads turned to him; Shikaku Nara.

"What's wrong Shikaku?" His friend; Choza Akimichi asked.

"It's troublesome." He said making everyone groan at his laziness. "It's been right under our noses since the beginning, I'm surprised no one else figured it out." He said and Hiruzen smirked slightly.

"Who is it?" Danzo asked only to be met with a chuckle from Hiruzen.

"Maa, Maa Danzo, he'll be here shortly, I sent an ANBU for him." Hiruzen said.

Danzo leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Fine then."

"I have already made the necessary arrangements, he will be moved into the Senju Compound and have access to one quarter of the Senju clan funds as he is not the first heir." He said.

The other nodded.

"So he's a good Shinobi, we should have our best Jonin train him alongside Sasuke." Mebuki said and was shocked at the cold chuckle Hiruzen let out. They turned to him.

"When he gets here we'll make our decision." Hiruzen said and the others nodded.

Five minutes later there was a Shunshin and an ANBU appeared with a figure that made everyone's eyes (except Shikaku's) grow wide.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Hiruzen began with a chuckled. "I present to you; Naruto Uzumaki Senju."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there, this is Malik and I'm back with another chapter of my story; Uzumaki & Senju. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review. Also, I would like to thank everyone for their support and aid. You criticism helps me greatly. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…Its So Unfair.**_

 _ **Chapter 002; The Beginning of Training.**_

"How can you possibly associate this filth with on of Konoha's founding clans!?" A civilian asked jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at Naruto who groaned.

The other civilians began to argue with Hiruzen. Saying how either, 'The demon should not be associated with the Senju clan' and 'It's a lie he's a demon'.

Truth be told Naruto was getting annoyed and sighed. He turned to Hiruzen who seemed to be almost on the brink of a mental breakdown. Naruto cleared his throat.

They still began to quarrel. The Shinobi side and the elders were simply staring at him. He blushed from the attention and passed a hand through his blonde locks.

"Honorable council." He said. No answer: a tick mark appeared on his forehead in anger from being ignored. He glanced at Hiruzen who was just resting his head in his arm that was propped by his elbow.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled silencing the council. They turned to him and glared making him sweat a little. He was about to apologize when Hiruzen spoke up.

"Thank you Naruto." Hiruzen said then turned to the council. All of whom stared right back at him with disdain. The Shinobi were at least reasonable with the situation while he felt Danzo and his teammates would snap at any minute. Hiruzen gave a nod of his head signalising them to begin their question in an orderly fashion and don't asked random shit. The first civilian to speak was a pink haired woman.

"Hokage-sama, I am sure, the rest of the council like my self wishes for proof, particularly a blood test." She said and Hiruzen turned to Naruto and let out a chuckle.

Hiruzen took out a scroll from his Hokage robes and unsealed the contents. Out came a file. Inside the folder was one sheet of paper. It was a blood test. He smirked as he passed it around. It lingered by his teammates and rival longer that tells others but he made no comment.

Once the file had returned to its confines in the scroll Hiruzen placed it back into his pocket and cleared his throat. He took a sip of his water and turned to Naruto.

"A blood test was done with blood from my past student; Tsunade Senju and Naruto-kun." Hiruzen stated. "It was determined that he is either a cousin or first cousin."

"So, who are his parents?" Koharu Utatane asked. Naruto's attention was now fully on Hiruzen whose eyes lazily gazed towards Naruto and then he smirked.

"His mother was Kushina Uzumaki and his father was…sorry Naruto Im not telling you." Hiruzen said making Naruto and the rest of the council face fault.

"I don't understand Hokage-sama." Hiashi said with a sweat drop.

"Well, Naruto is a smart boy." Hiruzen explained. "I want him to figure out who his father is by himself." Naruto groaned and placed a hand on his chin and began to think.

Hiruzen snickered then noticed that one of the clan heads was eyeing Naruto carefully. The man watched Hiruzen then glanced to the picture of the Yondaime in the corner of the room. Hiruzen only gave a slight nod.

The man smirked, rather lazily I might add. He reclined in his chair and gazed at Naruto. Naruto threw his hands up in frustrating. Hiruzen chuckled at the scene.

"Please tell me Old Man?" Naruto pleaded but Hiruzen only shook his head. Naruto grumbled something incoherent and then turned to look at the council then back at the Hokage.

"Can we get back on track here, I have a lot of training to do." Naruto said a little irritated.

"Well, there's nothing much more to say, an ANBU will meet you later tonight to move your things into the Senju compound." Hiruzen told him. Naruto sighed and pointed to the door asking if he could go.

Hiruzen nodded and Naruto turned and off rather irritated and confused as to why Hiruzen wouldn't just tell him who his father was. Damn. He had a lot of research to do.

 _ **Later: Training Ground Two; Konohagakure**_

Naruto stretched and worked out some kinks in his back and neck. He sighed as he sat cross legged in the center of the clearing and lay back on his back taking in the fresh air.

He took in his surroundings of the training ground and smiled. It had a waterfall behind him. He was surrounded by lush trees and a wooden stump in the middle of the grounds.

He let out another sigh as he stood up and unsealed the contents of his scroll only to hear his stomach growl. He made two clones and sent them for ramen.

He took up the first book he saw which happened to be a book on Chakra control and began to read. But, before he could start his stomach growled again making him punch it. He sighed and began to read.

 _Chapter One; Basics of Chakra._

 _Chakra is the power that Shinobis use to do various Nin, Gen, Tai, Kin, Ken, Fuin, Bo and Boku Jutsu. Each Jutsu uses some form of Chakra for the various forms and/or activities._

• _Ninjutsu: Ninjutsu or Ninja Techniques is the ability to incorporate Chakra into Techniques. There are five elements that Ninjutsu can be derived from, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. These are call affinities, they can be tested by Chakra Paper. Affinities also have betters and leaders. Fire is stronger than Wind which is stronger that Lightning, Lightning os stronger than Earth and Earth is stronger that Water._

• _Genjutsu: Genjutsu or illusionary Techniques is the ability to trap people in fake worlds. Genjutsu requires good stealth, a lot of Chakra control and small Chakra reserves. There are many ways to do Genjutsus. The Sharingan is able to cast and break Genjutsu, Genjutsu can also be cast by hand seals. Genjutsu can be broken by three means; Disrupting Chakra flow, Forcing Chakra into the target and pain._

• _Taijutsu: Taijutsu or Body Techniques is the ability to fight hand to hand combats. Chakra can also be incorporated into this type of fighting by using the five elements. You can add any elements into a punch or kick to increase the effect of the hit causing more damage._

• _Kinjutsu: Kinjutsu or Forbidden Techniques are techniques that are not open to the public. Only certain Shinobis can have access to Forbidden Techniques as some cause harm to both the user and the victim. Certain Kinjutsus can kill the user and target, cause internal or external damage to the user while harming the target and some can cause mental breakdowns from over use._

• _Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu or Sword Techniques are techniques that requires a sword. Chakra can be mixed with the slices and dices of a sword to add extra effect and sharpness to the blade making it easier to kill. Swords are to be taken care of and kept in pristine condition in order to avoids rust or dents of the blade._

• _Fuinjutsu: Fuinjutsu or Sealing Techniques are when paper and sealing ink is used to form a variety of seals for different purposes. There are fifty sealing levels. A seals' difficulty is based on the level, it can also be removed by a Sealing practician of a higher level._

• _Bojutsu: Bojutsu or Staff Techniques is the ability to use staffs to a great proportion. Chakra can be added to the swings of a staff just like a sword but the damage would be less because swords are sharp and staffs are not._

• _Bokujutsu: Bokujutsu or WeaponTechniques is the ability to throw countless of weapons easily and without to many complications. Bokujutsu practitioners can also be skilled in Ken and Bo Jutsu as those are forms of weapons. Chakra can be used to control weapons with Chakra wire._

Naruto groaned as he finished the first page of the book. It was easy enough to to understand but he only had a month and he could read out those entire books in a month. He was about to continue when he froze.

He looked around and raised a brow. He just had a feeling he was in hot water. He turned to his left when he was a wet clone running with two bowls of ramen.

"What happened?" Naruto asked standing up. The clone placed the ramen take out bowls on the ground and began to pant with hands on knees. He then looked the original dead in the eye.

"We were running threw Konoha when a civilian tripped the other clone, all the ramen spilled and I was only able to save two bowls." It answered with a pant.

"Shadow Clones get tired?" Naruto asked and the Clone stopped dead in its tracks as well. It scratched it head and looked around sheepishly. It turned to the original to see him sweating madly.

"It's because you're sweating, we feel what you feel…I think." It is explained and Naruto passed his palm on his forehead to see he was indeed sweating.

He made another clone and sent it into the trees to play Rock Paper Scissors with the other. He told them to play until one wins then disperse. They nodded and left.

Two minutes later Naruto found out the new clone had lost after six drawn games which made Naruto get a wicked smirk. He filled the training grounds with clones. It was at least five hundred clones.

"I want all of you to break into groups of a hundred." Naruto explained and they did so. He made five more clones and had each stand in front of a group. "You will all do what the leader says and I will tell you when to disperse as to not kill me." Naruto said remembering the phrase about mental breakdowns.

Naruto had a short conversation with the clones and had decided that two from each group would read out the books-except his Icha Icha-while the others practiced either Chakra Control, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu Kata's with sticks and meditating.

He was only doing the last one because of what Hiruzem had told him about meditation was a good way to clear your mind. So Naruto at his two bowls of ramen and waited for the next eight hours to pass.

 _ **Meanwhile: Hokage's Office; Hokage Tower**_

A figure jumped through one of the many windows in the Hokage's office. He glanced around to see the Hokage reading an orange covered book which made him let out a perverted giggled breaking Hiruzen's train of thought.

"Ah, hello Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen said as he placed the book away and leaned forward to talk to his old student.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

He sighed he slipped a paper to Hiruzen. Hiruzen read over its contents and let out a low growl. It seemed his evil student had been continuing his experiments, even after fleeing Konoha.

"Anything new you want to fill me in on?" Jiraiya asked. He did this every time he came. He would report to Hiruzen, ask about Naruto and then leave for another three years.

"Well." Hiruzen stated with a sigh. "He knows about Kushina, his Senju linage and is currently trying to guess who his father is because I refuse to tell hem." Hiruzen and chuckled at the last part. He then noticed the distant look on Jiraiya's face.

Hiruzen let a small smile grace his lips as he knew what Jiraiya was thinking. "I know what you're thinking." He said and Jiraiya turned to him with a 'humph'.

"You never cease to amaze me do you sensei?" Jiraiya asked and Hiruz n could only shrug.

"You can do it if you want, however…" Hiruzen stated with Jiraiya's eyes on him. "You have to keep running the spy network."

Jiraiya took the thought into his mind. Could he do both?

"Very well sensei, I will be leaving for the next two weeks then I will return and take up the brat as my apprentice." Jiraiya said as he walked over to the window sill.

Hiruzen nodded and Jiraiya was gone into the night. Hiruzen let out a harsh breath. The civilian council was going to have a cow.

 _ **Eight Hours Later: Yamanaka Residence; Konohagakure**_

Naruto smiled as he ring the doorbell for the Yamanaka residence. The house wasn't too big nor to small. It was just enough for a Shinobi clan with their numbers.

Naruto was dressed casually in a black muscle t-shirt and black jeans with his forehead protector around his arm. It wasn't a necessity but he felt naked without it.

He had received a message from a Yamanaka stating that Inoichi; the clan head requested his presence.

As the door opened Naruto came face to face with a familiar female. She had her platinum blonde hair in a a high pony tail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a purple t-shirt that went midriff and purple jeans which Naruto found rather amusing.

"Naruto?" She asked with a raised eyebrow then noticed that on his arm was the Senju clan insignia making her jaw drop to the ground then come back up.

"Hi Ino." He said casually with his eyes on her. She was taller than him by about an inch or too but her frame was rather petite, except for her assets of course that printed it in the shirt she wore. He blushed as he observed her but luckily for him she didn't notice.

"You're the Senju clan heir?" She asked and Naruto only nodded his head. He was about to speak but she stopped him. "Does that mean you are noble and have a lot of money?" She asked squealing slightly.

"Yes." He admitted and she turned and gestured for him to walk in. "Please don't make a big deal out of it." He pleaded and she only nodded and told her to follow.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked and Naruto shook his head negatively. "My dad invited Shikamaru and Chouji along with their parents, my dad said something about discussing politics over dinner." She explained and he nodded silently.

He had known something like this would happen sooner or later. He had forced the clones to drill everything into their…his head. It worked. He knew what to talk about. Politics were strictly politics.

As Ino led him into the dining room he saw that everyone was already waiting for him. So he sat in the chair Ino gestured for him and she sat next to him.

"Naruto?" Both Shikamaru and Choji asked completely shocked.

"Hey guys." He replied and they both kept staring at him. "Before you ask, I am the Senju clan heir and the Uzumaki clan heir, don't make a big deal out of it." He said and they only stared some more.

"So you're pretty much like Sasuke?" Choji asked making Naruto's happy face turn into a scowl.

"I may have some nobility but I'm not pompous and bossy like that arrogant idiot." Naruto said and was surprised when Ino didn't hit him upside the head for disrespecting 'her' Sasuke-kun.

"Anyway." Inoichi said and and the heads turned to him. "Naruto-dono, we requested you presence for two reasons, one, to form an alliance ship for our clans and to tell you everything we know about Kushina." He said perking Naruto's interest. The other Genin were confused with the last part but kept quiet.

"Don't I have to be a clan head to form alliance ship?" He asked and all clan heads shook their heads 'no'.

"Once you are the last person in the village from that clan we can discuss these things with you, we even tried Sasuke but the brat said and I quote, 'My clan is the best and doesn't need any help'." Choza said and Naruto chuckled.

"That pretty much sound like him." He said just as Ino's mother brought the dinner. Naruto looked around and saw that the time was six meaning he still had time before the ANBU was to meet him.

The meal consisted of rice, chicken, pork, salads and you'll never believe it…ramen. All the people were shocked when Naruto ate sixteen bowls of ramen.

After the dinner Naruto sat in Inoichi's den with Shikaku and Choza and their spouses. The other were outside either cleaning up and/or watching clouds.

A silencing Jutsu was placed and they talked about endless politics and it even went as far as suggesting a marriage contract between Naruto and Ino which the boy blushed in embarrassment then Inoichi said it was a joke.

So now we find Naruto walking down the road with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. All was quiet except for the munches of Choji and his chips.

"Hey Ino." Naruto called and his fellow blonde looked at him. "Do you train regularly?" He asked and she looked down.

"I can't train so much, I will get bulky and Sasuke-kun will go after forehead." She said and he sighed with a shake of his head.

"That's not really important, being a fan girl is not a good hobby, it could get you killed, you also need to eat regularly, when you answered the door for me your body looked a little petite for a Kunoichi." He explained.

"So Naruto, you were checking out my body?" She asked with a blush and he question made him blush as well.

"How about I give you some tips and whatnot, I can even help you train." He suggested and she began to think it over.

She looked hesitant but shrugged. If it could help her get Sasuke-kun and be a strong Kunoichi she was taking the offer. She nodded to him.

By this time they had reached his apartment and he walked up the steps them yelled back at her. "Meet me at training ground two in a week."

She nodded and walked off with Shika and Choji who had been watching the altercation in slight amusement.

The next month was going to be one hell of a shit!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey and welcome back to the third chapter of my fic. I don't really have any issues to address, just got to say I'm thankful for all the positive review and the favorites and follows. Before I start I would just like to say what this chapter will have; Naruto and Ino starting training, Ino getting over her fangirlism and Naruto meeting Jiraiya. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…*Sniffles*.**_

 _ **Chapter 003; Sannin As A Sensei.**_

One week later we find Naruto in training ground two. He leaned up against the stump in the middle of the grounds while his clones were working their assess off.

They had completed the books and he stored them in his house, right now the clones were practicing the following; Tree Walking and Throwing Weapons. It was all he had been doing for the past week.

He had almost gotten the hang of tree walking and the weapons throwing was proving to be a little difficult as he had no proper training in it in the past.

By now the word of Naruto being the Senju clan heir had reached the ears of the now outraged civilians who, after calming down about being kept in the dark apologized profusely to Naruto who waved it off as nothing.

This shocked the villagers and Shinobis alike to great proportion. Naruto had been beaten, assaulted and all other forms of abuse by the village and he simply told them it was okay.

This convinced most villagers he was definitely not the Nine Tailed Fox. Others, however, were simply raging about he was the Nine Tails trying to throw the village off of its scent. They raged internally of course.

As the sun beamed down in his closed eye lids he let out a long sigh. Then suddenly the son was blocked out by a shadowy figure and before they could talk…

"Hello Ino." He said making her jump back and make a sound that was close to 'eep'. She then glared at her fellow blonde. Naruto opened his eyes lazily and sat up.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked. Naruto simply stood and stretched as he worked out some kinks in his neck and back. He turned back to Ino.

"I originally come from two clans, each of which has a special ability, Senju clan has the Wood Release and the Uzumaki clan has extreme sensory abilities." He explained and she only nodded. "Before we start I want to ask you some questions." She nodded.

He called over a shadow clone and whispered to it and then turned around and beckoned for Ino to follow. She looked at his retreating figure and shrugged as she ran to catch up to him.

As she reached his side she noticed the distant look on his face. She was about to ask what happened to him when he turned to face him.

"Is there something wrong with me? Physically I mean." He asked/explained with his azure eyes drilling into her.

"I don't understand." She said and Naruto ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Why doesn't Sakura like me? I was her friend when no one else wanted to be because of her forehead…after you of course." He said and then continued walking.

Ino was looking at him as he walked and she shook her head. She walked back up next to him and grabbed his forearm. He stopped and turned to her. His deep azure blue eyes peering into her pale blue ones.

"I'm sure Forehead will come around after I win over Sasuke-kun." She said making Naruto snort. She glared at him as she took it as an insult but Naruto only smirked.

"What do you really see in Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked and Ino placed a hand on her chin and began to think. Nah, just kidding she was in mock shock.

"He's mysterious, sexy, smart and a strong Shinobi and also comes from a prestigious clan." She said and Naruto only chuckled a dark chuckle at her response. "What's so funny?"

Naruto didn't respond he simply turned to the clones that were still working and told them to dispel. When they did the entire are was course in smoke and Naruto was standing there only overwhelmed by the knowledge a little. Those meditation exercises worked.

"As to answer your question as to why I laughed." Naruto said and Ino turned to him. "I am all of those things too, you don't see girls raw in over me." He said and Ino burst into laughter.

"Really!? You of all people are those things!?" She asked and Naruto's smirk yes wider.

"Let's compare then." He suggested and she nodded her head almost instantly.

"Sasuke is mysterious, we don't know why he's always so broody and its kind of cool." She said.

"There are endless secrets you don't know about me and as for why he's broody, it's because he wants to kill his older brother, Itachi." Naruto explained and Ino's eyes were wide.

"That's why!? He never says anything at all!" She yelled then Naruto placed a finger in the air.

"One for me." He said.

"Alright, he's sexy, his body is perfect." Ino said with a smirk of satisfaction. Naruto took her hand and used one of her fingers to trace his whisker marks making her blush.

"Cute and sexy right?" He asked and she only nodded solemnly.

"He's a good Shinobi, he knows a Fire Release technique, has the Sharingan and can make a Clone." She said smirking.

"I may not know any Ninjutsu, but, I know I have at least Water Release and Earth Release, I have the Wood Release and I can do a Clone Jutsu ten times better that the normal clone, Shadow clones are physical clones that can do anything I ask of them, their knowledge is also transported to me when they dispel." He explained and her jaw dropped.

"Last one then, he come from a prestigious clan." She said and knew that it made no sense from the moment it left her lips. "Don't answer." She said when he opened his mouth.

He shrugged as they reached the lake where the waterfall's water fell into. Ino immediately saw flowers and squealed as she ran over to them. Naruto chuckled at her love for flowers.

He followed her and watched as she plucked a flower.

"Akaibara." He said and she spun 'round with a shocked expression on her face. Naruto only smirked and sat next to her looking straight into her eyes. "Red Rose, it means romance."

"How did you know?" She asked and Naruto smirked and took the rose from her.

"I have a small garden home." He explained and she immediately jumped on him pinning him to the ground.

"You have to show me." She squealed and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't see why not, how about after training?" He asked and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Let's start training now." She urged and got up only for Naruto to pull her back down.

"Why do you want to become a Shinobi?"

"I want to be the clan head of the Yamanaka clan and show Sasuke-kun I'm a great Kunoichi so he'll go on a date with me." She exclaimed and Naruto got up and walked away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Home, I can't take fan girls, you want to train with me, get rid of the fangirlism." He said and was gone.

Ino watched shock as he left. Was she a fangirl? Maybe. Fine, if Naruto didn't want to train her so be it. She got up and left in the opposite direction of Naruto.

 _ **Later: Yamanaka Residence; Konohagakure**_

Ino walked into the family dinner room with a distant look on her face which her parents immediately saw and glanced at each other. They watched as Ino sat and placed her elbows on the table.

"Elbows." Her mother warned and she quickly removed them. She then turned to her parents and gave them a weak smile. They noticed this as well and…

"What's wrong Hime?" Inoichi asked his daughter and she removed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Dad?" She asked. "Am I a fangirl?" She asked and Inoichi stiffened.

"I'm not going to lie, yes." Inata said bluntly making both Ino and Inoichi drop their jaws. "You study too much about that brat of an Uchiha, we don't even approve of him but let you be to make you happy but since you brought it up…yes, you a fangirl, you only know once clan Jutsu, you don't train and practically starve your self."

Ino looked down and sighed. Maybe Naruto and her mother was right. Maybe she was a fangirl.

"What do you think Dad?" He asked and received a nervous chuckle from him.

"I have to agree with your Mom." He said nervously and Ino let a small smile grace her face. Her parents may have been blunt about it but they were right. Fangirls were simply people with waisted talent.

She got up from her seat.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go train, if you need me I'll be at the Senju compound, Naruto offered to train me earlier and I'm accepting." She said and darted up the stairs to get ready.

"If that boy only touches Ino inappropriately I'll castrate him with a Senbon Needle." Inoichi growled making Inata chuckle at her husband's protectiveness.

"Naruto doesn't seem like that kind of child." She said and he huffed and went back to eating. Ino came back downstairs with her ninja equipment and her Hitai-ate strapped around her waist.

"Later guys." She yelled only to be stopped by…

"Wait!" Inoichi yelled and she spun around to face her parents who were pointing at her dinner.

"I'll eat at Naruto's." She said running out making Inoichi groan and stand up yelling.

"What exactly is she going to eat!?" He yelled obviously thinking something in appropriate for children their age only to get a smack by his wife who glared at him making him cower like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Men."

 _ **Later: Senju Compound; Konohagakure**_

The Senju compound was a spacious place. It had the main building in the center of smaller ones forming a protective barrier or circle around the main complex.

Ino stopped at the gates to see two guards. They looked at her then at each other.

"Naruto-sama said you'd be coming." A guard yelled and opened the gate for Ino who walked in wearily. She saw many people going about their business so she shrugged and walked straight to the main complex.

' _What did he mean Naruto said I would be coming?_ " She asked stopping in front of obviously the main building. It was three stories tall and way to big for one person.

She knocked on the door twice and a man opened the door. He was a butlers suit and had grey hair. "Hello I am Hisuna, how may I help you?" He asked making Ino shiver from the depth of his voice.

"I came to see Naruto." She said and the man nodded and told her to follow him. She grew a tick mark as a lot of men have been telling her to follow them lately…well, just Naruto and Hisuna but you get the point.

They walked through the house and came face to face with a door. On the door marked the Kanji for 'den' and he didn't knock. He simply opened it and gestured for her to go in and left.

She shrugged and went in. Naruto was in the center of the room wearing casual clothing as he worked. He was facing the other way. The desk he was at was a complete circle with him in the middle and a space for him to enter and exit.

It had endless books on top of books on the shelves. She wondered what Naruto was doing and looked closer. She saw over his shoulder that he was reading about some named Mito Uzumaki.

"Hey Ino." He said making her jump again. She glared at him for this and he turned around to meet her eyes. He noticed the ninja equipment and leaned back. "So I'm guessing you forgot about Sasuke-teme?"

"Kind of." She admitted. "My parents told me that they didn't really approve of him and just wanted me to be happy, so I'm going to return the favor and make them proud of me." She said and Naruto smiled.

"That's what it means to be a Shinobi or Kunoichi, to put others before you, so, if we're going to start now tell me about yourself and your skills." He said and she sat down on the couch a role from him. "I want name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream."

"Okay, I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, shopping, cherry tomatoes and pudding, I hate sashimi and people who think I'm ugly, my hobbies are shopping and now training and my dream is to be a good clan head in the future and marry a man who loves me for me."'she said and Naruto smirked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju, I like gardening, ramen, especially at Ichiraku's, I hate how Old Man Sandaime makes me guess who my father is, I hate Sasuke-teme and people who judge others, my hobbies are training, finding out hints about my mother and my dream is to become Hokage." He said with a slight smirk.

"How did you know to ask these things?" Ino asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I read in a book that that's what Jonin sensei's do when they now meet their team." He said casually and she nodded.

"As for my skills, I know the Clone, Transformation, Substitution and my clans most basic attack, the Mind Body Transfer." She said and Naruto nodded.

"My skills are not much, I know the Shadow Clone, Tramsformation, Substitution, Sexy Jutsu and I know how to use my clans sensory abilities." He said.

"What now?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. This was going to be fun.

 _ **One Week Later: Training Ground Two; Konohagakure**_

Naruto swung his fist and Ino ducked under the punch. She sent a right leg sweep to his legs, he jumped over and back flipped away. He smirked when he saw Ino panting.

He was panting as well but not as much as Ino. She took in a deep breath and charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked when Ino reached in front of him and sent a kick for her side.

She smirked as she flipped and jumped over him and swung an axe kick. Naruto brought his two hands up in an 'X' and parried the hit. She groaned and jumped away.

Naruto took out two of his special kunai and twirled them on the hook. Ino's eyes grew considerably at the kunai. She had been hit with of those before and it had stung.

She didn't know why but it did. She glared as he twirled the kunai on his index finger. She took out her kunai which was the standard ones and threw them at him.

He smirked as he caught the kunai between the holes with the blades of his. Her jaw dropped when she saw his skills with the kunai. She grounded her teeth.

She took out to more kunai and sent two, the other two she held in a reverse vice grip. She ran towards him at great speed. She kicked his feet from under him sending him down on his rear.

She took a kunai and pressed it against his neck. She smirked only to feel the sharpness of another kunai on her neck.

"Yield." He ordered and she dropped the kunai. The Naruto on the ground burst into smoke and was gone. Naruto held out his hand and helped her up.

"How did I do?" She asked and Naruto smirked and held out a card for her. She watched it in curiosity.

"This is an affinity card that tests the type of Chakra you have out of the five elements, test it and meet me back in a week for me to show you the steps." He said. She nodded and gave him a quick hug and was about to leave when…

"Hey Ino?" Naruto asked softly and she turned to meet his eyes. They just stared at each other until Naruto let out a sigh. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me sometime?" He blushed.

She blushed hard and cleared her throat.

"I'd like that." She said. "Pick me up Friday night?"

He nodded his head and she left.

He sighed and sat in the clearing. He finally managed to ask her out. He had had internal battles with himself about asking her out. Over the week they had really gotten to know each other and found out that they had a lot in common. (Yes the pairing is starting early in the story but I need it for the plot; Please understand).

He was cut of from his thoughts when he heard a rustle in the lush green forests. He whipped out two kunai and slipped into a defensive stance. He heard the rustles again and sent the two kunais into the forest.

He heard nothing. As he was the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails he had excellent sight in the dark from the Fox he held as a prisoner. He let out a sigh and sent two more kunai only to hear the same thing…nothing.

He then mentally face palmed. He was an idiot he closed his eyes and channeled his Chakra to his ears and nose. He send the presence of some one and sent a hail of kunai at them.

He was met by silence once again then a lone figure stepped out. He didn't recognize the man and stepped back. The man walked closer to him as Naruto walked further back.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jiraiya no Sannin, the Gallant and Gama Sennin, and I'm your sensei."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back. I have been getting only positive reviews and praise so I am thankful that how I write isn't a disgrace. This chapter is where the real action starts, so jutsus will be in Japanese with an English Translation at the end. I would like to thank you all for the support. Please read, follow, favorite and review. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…One Day It Will Be Mine. ***_ _ **Evil Laugh**_ _ *****_

 _ **Chapter 004; Life As Expected**_

"My sensei?"

"Yes, I am taking you on as my apprentice." Jiraiya said triumphantly.

"Don't you need my consent before you say those kind of things?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop.

"Don't you want to be the apprentice of a Sannin?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's an awesome opportunity but your enthusiasm is suspicious…why do _you_ wantto take _me_ as an apprentice, wouldn't Sasuke-teme be a better choice as he's the rookie of the year?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya let out a chuckle.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was the dead last too?" He asked and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Seriously!?" He asked and Jiraiya nodded and took a seat on the lush green grass of the clearing.

"Truth be told I am only training you because I owe your parents." He said and Naruto turned to him slowly and groaned.

"You're not going to tell me either are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I accept." He said plainly and Jiraiya smirked.

"What have you been doing so far?"

"For the past two weeks I improved my mental knowledge, I mastered tree walking and throwing weapons, Taijutsu and elemental manipulation was this week and then the last week was to try and see if I could learn at least two Ninjutsu." Naruto explained.

"What about physically?"

"I run fifty laps a day while my clones train, after the laps I do three hundred push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and jumping jacks." He said. Jiraiya had to admit, he was impressed.

"Test your affinity now." Jiraiya commanded. Naruto shrugged and held up the paper. Using his good Chakra control he channeled some Chakra into the paper and…

It split into four pieces of paper, one burst into flames, one crumpled, one crumbled and the last got damp. The water from the last touched the crumbs of earth then a plant sprouted.

A shock wave was then sent throughout the training ground knocking both Shinobis unconscious.

 _ **Mind Scape; Naruto**_

Both Naruto and Jiraiya opened their eyes to see themselves in a hallway. The ground was covered in ankle length water, dim yellow lamps were on the walls with a bunch of pipes running along the walls and the roof.

They looked at each other and then back down the dark hallway.

"Where are we sensei?"

"No idea." Jiraiya said.

" **Come to me mortals.** " A deep voice echoed throughout the halls. Both men froze and looked at each other again. Naruto let out a sigh and began to walk in the direction of the voice.

"Wait! Where are you going gaki?" Jiraiya asked running up to meet him. Naruto turned to face his sensei and ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. He sighed.

"I feel like a know this place like the back of mind." He said and turned back around. "Come on Jiraiya-sensei, I can sense demonic Chakra, this must be the residence of my tenant." Naruto said and nodded for Jiraiya to follow.

Jiraiya looked quizzical and followed Naruto. "How can you sense Chakra in here?" He asked.

"Uzumaki." He stated simply and Jiraiya nodded. Kushina had had that same ability but Jiraiya always thought it was a special ability only she could do. He shrugged and followed Naruto.

Five minutes later they came face to face with a giant door. On the door was the Kanji for 'Kyuu'. Naruto opened the door and walked in with Jiraiya behind him.

Once the door closed behind him with a loud 'clank' and the lock went back into place black slitted red eyes opened and peered down on the two Konoha Shinobi.

" **What kind of cruel joke is Kami playing on me?** " The Kyuubi's voice bellowed making the humans raise an eyebrow. " **My host is nothing but a blonde Baka!** " It said making Naruto glare.

"Yip." Naruto said making the other beings in the room watch him strangely. "You, the 'Great Kyuubi' is sealed within a twelve year old Genin." Naruto said. "Why am I even here?"

" **I don't want a weak host so I was going to tell you about the Uzumaki clan Kekkei Genaki.** " He said making both spike haired Shinobi to go bug eyed. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Kyuubi cut him off. " **Yoso no Ringu.** " Kyuubi's spoke.

"Elements of the Ring?" Naruto wondered out loud.

" **Yes, it allows the user to have great control over all of the five elements but also add two elements to come up with one and add three to come up with one, however, it is quite taxing on the body, you can make four sub elements and one super sub elements.** " It explained and Naruto glanced at Jiraiya who was eyeing the fox suspiciously.

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya turned to him.

"Kushina never had that ability or any other Uzumaki I know of." Jiraiya said suspiciously making the great fox snort in amusement.

" **And how many Uzumaki's** _ **did**_ **you know?** " Kyuubi asked with slight annoyance in his deep demonic voice.

Jiraiya's serious expression turned sheepish. "Um, about three." He said and Naruto sweat drop while Kyuubi snickered.

" **And they were?** "

"Kushina Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki and Sasashi Uzumaki." He replied with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

" **Mito was my first Jinchuriki, Kushina was my second and Sasashi was Kushina's father…you know some quite powerful and well known Uzumakis, Mito and Kushina didn't have it because I never allowed them too, I control whether they get it or not, Mito and Kushina were already strong so I left them be, the kit needs it and Sasashi had it but never told anyone fearing people would use his family to get to him.** " Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Back to business." Naruto said slightly irritated that he was being ignored by both the Kyuubi and his newly appointed sensei. "About the Kekkei Genaki, explained it some more, I'm confused." He said sheepishly.

Kyuubi groaned. " **Yoso no Ringu, sub elements, or Kekkei Genkai are elements where you combine two of the normal elements to come out with one, pick two and I will explain.** "

"Wind and Lightning."

" **Water and Lightning will make Ranton.** "

"Storm Release?"

" **Yes.** " It answered simply then explained some more. " **A super sub elements is when three elements are combines, they are also called Kekkei Tōta.** " Naruto nodded his head then turned back to Jiraiya.

"What do you think sensei?"

"It's a good opportunity to learn some new things but how can we trust it."

"Can we trust you?" Naruto asked looking at the fox.

Kyuubi only shook his head negatively. " **It won't be easy for me to gain your trust but I can tell you that even as demons Bijuu live up to their word.** " Kyuubi explained.

"Fine by me, I think the fact that he didn't lie is a sign we can trust him." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded slightly.

"How do we do this?" Jiraiya asked.

" **When you go back to the real world just say 'Yoso no Ringu Activate' and you will know what to do.** " Kyuubi explained began to kick them out of his 'humble' abode. " **Don't be a weak Jinchuriki, by the way, you'll have to figure out how to use the Kekkei Genkai's and Kekkei Tota on your own.** " Naruto groaned at the last part and faded from view.

 _ **Meanwhile; Yamanaka Residence; Konohagakure**_

Inoichi and Inata sat quietly enjoying their afternoon snack. They were eating rice and meats. They would normally have light conversation but, they were waiting on Ino. Then suddenly…

A purple blue burst through the door. "He asked me out!" Inata smiled and Inoichi eyed his daughter. Inata knew who it was while Inoichi thought it was…

"You are not going out with that brat." He said sternly making both females turn to him.

"What!? Why!?" Ino yelled. Inoichi simply reclined in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I don't want you near that brat." He said and Ino let out a sigh and put on the most fearsome Jutsu in the Elemental Nations. 'Puppy Eye Jutsu'.

"But Naruto-kun has been training me for the past week." She pleaded and Inoichi's mouth opened.

"Your talking about Naruto?"

"Yes, who did you think I was talking about!? Sasuke!?"

"Yes." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well, it was Naruto who asked me out and I'm going shopping to buy a dress." She said and walked upstairs.

"Well wasn't that a little awkward." Inata said with a chuckle.

"A LITTLE!?"

 _ **Meanwhile: TG 2; Konohagakure**_

"Yoso no Ringu activate."

A white sealing circle began to glow on the ground around Naruto who was standing. Jiraiya was facing him and looking on in great interest. The sealing array began to spin.

Two minutes later it was moving at least at the speed of sound. It then stopped and changed to a deep red color then a ghost like image appeared between the sensei and student duo.

" **Who are you?** " The voice of a woman came. It was firm and stern. It was a voice that had two meaning. The first was what the woman said. And the second was 'answer or you die'.

Naruto observed the figure that had appeared. It was a woman he figured out by the voice, the figure and the long flowing hair. Her hair was a deep red, her eyes were midnight blue and her face was round.

She wore a full body mesh suit, a red mini skirt over it, as a shirt she wore a dark purple jacket that was long sleeved. In her feet where Shinobi sandals with heels and it went up to her knees.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki Senju." Naruto answered. The woman raised an eyebrow though it could've barely be seen as she was still in a ghost like form. Also, by this time Jiraiya was standing next to Naruto.

" **You are a Senju?** " A nod. " **How?** "

Naruto paled as he didn't know how, he was just told that he was and had forgotten to asked the question but was shocked when Jiraiya went and whispered in her ears.

Her eyes opened widened slightly and she whispered something back to Jiraiya who nodded his head positively. Jiraiya went back and stood beside Naruto.

" **Choose your Kekkei Genkai and your Kekkei Tōta.** " She stated and Naruto shook his head negatively.

"Before that I want to know two things." He said and she grew a tick mark. "Who are you and what elements make what?"

" **My name is Nailah Uzumaki, co-founder of the Uzumaki clan, and if what that white haired man says is true about Kushina-chan being your mother I am also your great grandaunt.** " Naruto nodded and gestured for her to continues. " **You can combine any element with any elements, that is all I can tell you.** "

"Okay, so the Kyuubi said I can choose four Kekkei Genkai and one Kekkei Tōta, that true?"

' _ **Kyuubi? Interesting.**_ ' She thought and gave him a curt bid to which he nodded back.

"I already have Mokuton, so how about, Fire and Earth, Water and Wind, Wind and Fire and the last one for Kekkei Genkai will be Lightning and Water, what would that make?" He said/asked.

" **The first you called was Yōton, then Hyōton, the third was Shakuton and the last was Ranton, are these your final choices?** " Nailah asked and Naruto turned to Jiraiya who shrugged.

"Lava, Ice, Scorch and Storm sounds about right." Naruto mused. Nailah nodded and ran through five unfamiliar hand seals. Naruto's eyes began to glow and then turned the midnight blue like all Uzumaki's, his hair immediately grew until he had two red bangs framing his face and the base of his hair remained yellow as the tips of all the spikes turned black.

Jiraiya's eyes grew wide as he looked like a mixed hair colored Yondaime which was bad. The other villages couldn't know who he was but then that thought was immediately trumped when his whisker marks faded.

" **You may want to look in a mirror after you pick the Kekkei Tōta.** " She warned and Naruto rose an eyebrow and shrugged it off as nothing and then placed his hand on his chin.

"I can mix any three elements for the Kekkei Tōta right?" A nod. "Then I choose Wind, Water and Fire."

Nailah placed a hand on her chin. " **That isn't one but I can make it for you, since Water and Wind makes Ice, with the added affect of Fire the Ice will become Dry so it shall be called Doraiaisuton or Dry Ice Release, I shall take my leave.** "

As she said that a stomach griping pain shot throughout Naruto's body. Jiraiya was by his side immediately. Naruto was screaming in unconsciousness. He immediately placed a private seal around the clearing and waited a minute until Naruto stopped screaming but remained in a comatose. Unconscious as a dead man.

Jiraiya sighed and threw him over his shoulder and began walking towards the Hokage Tower. He would have rather used the Shunshin no Jutsu but he didn't know what his Chakra would do to Naruto's unconscious life force. So he did the natural think. It may have been natural but not for Shinobi.

He walked.

 _ **Later: Store; Konohagakure**_

Ino walked out of Konoha's most expensive store with four bags being juggled in her arms. She had spent two hours shopping and had finally found the right dress.

Shopping aside she had been thinking about the past week and why she fell for Naruto. She had fallen for him on their third day of training. She smiled at the memory.

 _ **Flashback: Four Days Ago; Konohagakure**_

 _Naruto sat atop the waterfall that was over training ground two. It was about fifteen feet high and had beautiful crystal clear waters. On top of the waterfall was a giant three to which he rested in. The lush green grass and trees of the Hidden Leaf slept on the ground below._

 _He was currently waiting for Ino. Since Ino came from a ninja clan and had her parents to help her train Ino already knew and mastered the tree walking exercise. Ino had given him some pointers and he had also completed it. Now he was waiting for her to arrive so they could start the water walking exercise._

 _On Naruto's lap was a pair of swim trunks. He had also recommended Ino come prepared to get wet. She had told him she would do what was necessary and here he was waiting for her. She was late._

 _This was also a first for Ino. Even though they had only really gotten to know each other in the past two days he had figured out she liked punctuality and had even come late for spite. It was funny to watch her rant on and on about being late but this time she was the one who was late._

 _He let out a frustrated sigh and jumped down onto the ground. He quickly stripped of his black onesie and quickly glanced around. Seeing no one he took off his boxers and slipped on his swim trunks. He stretched and walked closer to the river._

 _The water wasn't shallow so standing in it was an easy task. And applying Chakra to his feet to stick to the surface underneath the water. The current wasn't rough so he knew he would fall to his death off the cliff for two reasons._

 _One; The Chakra on his feet would keep him steady and sturdy and two; the waters at the bottom was not clear as the top and the lake was just like the river at the top: shallow._

 _As he eased himself down in clear waters a shadow immediately blocked out the sun's powerful UV rays. He opened an eye to see Ino and his mouth dropped._

 _She was a two piece Bikini. It was purple with a yellow floral design on it. It also showed a decent amount of cleavage for a young woman of fourteen years. (Yes, there are fourteen, start Academy at age and go for six years)._

 _A small trickle of blood came out of Naruto's nose as he watched Ino tower over his sitting position. Unfortunately for him she saw the blood and cocked back her fist._

" _PERVERT!" He saw sent careening over the edge of the cliff and smashed into the green grass of the clearing underneath._

 _Five minutes later he came back up with a black eye and a bruised lip. Damn! Woman could be really strong when they are angry. He saw Ino in the water-sitting just like he had been doing-and went next to her._

" _Sorry, everyone has a perverted side and I couldn't control it." He apologized profusely and she only got a tick mark and then smirked mischievously._

" _So, you think I'm beautiful?" She asked and Naruto froze. There were two possible outcomes to this situation and he didn't like either of them as they were a hazard to his health._

 _One: Say 'yes' and get beaten for apparently staring at her and two: say 'no' and get beaten for thinking she was ugly. So he came up with an alternative. He smirked._

" _Yes and no."_

 _Ino was confused. Though she never would admit any of these things but she was both flattered and disappointed. He said yes she looked good and no as in she looked bad, right?_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _Yes as in you are a beautiful young woman and no as in you can be a mans worst enemy when angry." He said. Ino chucked lightly and shrugged._

" _Thank you."_

" _For what?" He asked and she turned to him._

" _You're the first person before my dad and mom to tell me I'm beautiful, thank you." She said with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks._

" _Your welcome, you deserve it, now let's get to training."_

 _ **End Flashback; Konohagakure**_

That was the day. After those exact words left his mouth she fell in love with him. Now she was excited for her date with him the day after next.

She looked up in the sky and grinned.

She was finally going out with the boy of her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is Malik and I'm bringing you chapter five of this fic. Before I start I would just like to say thank you for the positive support and following and favoriting. From this chapter go on the chapters will be at least four thousand to four thousand five hundred. I was also given some ideas so thanks. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…*Anime Tears***_

 _ **Chapter 005; Love Blinds All Eyes.**_

Hiruzen groaned as he filled out some more paperwork. It was early evening and he was still here battling his mortal enemy. Paperwork. It was so bad sometimes he thought he even hears the paperwork mocking him.

As he was continuously signing paperwork his eyes stumbled on something he found rather interesting. As he read it he sighed and placed it to the side. Naruto was going to have a horse.

Speaking of Naruto just as he signed the next paper he sensed someone on his window sill. He knew who it was already. It was two people. Once was unconscious and the other had a habit of entering through the window.

"Hello Jiraiya-kun, what's wrong with Naruto?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh as he placed Naruto to lay on the couch. He went and stood right in front of Hiruzen and began. He filled him in on everything from meeting the Nine Tails to meeting Nailah then unconscious on Naruto's part.

"Did you know there was such a thing?" Jiraiya asked with a scratch of his main-like hair.

"Yes, this Nailah person you speak of was Mito-sama's older sister, they founded the Uzumaki clan together, then Mito married Hashirama-sensei and had a son who then married and had Tsunade-chan who then had Minato with you and Minato had Naruto with Kushina." Hiruzen explained and Jiraiya took it all in bit by bit.

"Who knows about Yoso no Ringu?"

"Now it's you, Itachi and myself." Hiruzen said and Jiraiya nodded then his face turned grim.

"Speaking of Itachi, I found out some information from him, he joined a group known as Akatsuki." Jiraiya said. "Not much is known to him as he has only been a member for a year." He explained taking a seat on the window sill. "He only knows there purpose which is to capture the Jinchuriki's and take their Bijuu, he is currently trying to uncover more information and there are only two things driving him onward despite his illness."

"Being?"

"The first is that he wants to protect his younger brother Sasuke and to protect Naruto as he owes it to Kushina." Jiraiya said a small smile gracing his lips.

"Can you blame him?" Hiruzen said a smile also on his lips. "He loves Sasuke as much as to purpose leave him alive during the massacre and Kushina taought him in his days as a Genin and Chūnin." He said.

"Yes but that illness is nothing to play with, he only has about five to six more years." Jiraiya said.

"We can't carry him to Tsunade because Danzō has spies watching her every movement to see if she betrays Konoha." Hiruzen said bitterly then smirked. "Even the 'great' Danzō loses sight of his targets." He chuckled.

Jiraiya smiled then looked back over at Naruto who was sleeping like a baby.

"Has the council tried anything?" Jiraiya asked grimly as he turned towards Hiruzen.

"Well, the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara invited him over for lunch to discuss an alliance ship between the clans, it wasn't anything big but he has however started to train with Inoichi's daughter."

"That ain't the have of it, before I met Naruto I was in the shadows watching him spar with the Yamanaka heiress, he asked her out on a date." He said with a lecherous grin.

"I have some good news and bad news." Hiruzen said ignoring Jiraiya's grin.

"Yeah?"

"Good news is he's kind of a pervert." Jiraiya began to cry anime tears and Hiruzen silenced him with a clear of his throat.

"And the bad?" Jiraiya asked slowly.

Hiruzen simply took up the paper from before and handed it to Jiraiya. Jiraiya read:

 _Hokage-sama,_

 _I request a meeting with Naruto Uzumaki Senju and yourself. It is to discuss a marriage contract between my eldest daughter; Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki Senju._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiashi Hyūga: Hyūga Clan Head._

Jiraiya let it a harsh breath. He gave Hiruzen back the paper and sighed.

"This is bad, I think the Gaki's in love with the Yamanaka, and Hyūga oddly always get what they want." Jiraiya said and Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. He turned to Jiraiya and chuckled.

"That's not true."

Jiraiya looked at him oddly.

"How's that?"

"He never got to marry Kushina."

Jiraiya snickered then burst out laughing. "I still can't believe that he wanted to marry Kushina despite being five years older than her." Jiraiya said.

"He didn't care, he would just say, 'age is just a number'." Hiruzen said and Jiraiya nodded.

"You know he only wants to gain some access to the power the Senju clan holds right?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes but he'll never get it, if Naruto really likes Inoichi's daughter he will stick by her side despite Hinata's status as a princess in Konoha."

"And Naruto's a prince along with Sasuke." Jiraiya let out a deep sigh as he said that.

Then it hit Hiruzen like a ton of breaks. "I am going to schedule the meeting _after_ Naruto's date so he can make his choice, when is it?"

"Friday."

"Good, carry Naruto home and I'll take care of this, and make sure to explain why he was unconscious but leave out the meeting." Hiruzen told Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded, placed Naruto back over his shoulder and left via the window leaving Hiruzen all by himself.

Hiruzen smirked.

 _ **Two Hours Layer: Senju Compound; Konohagakure**_

Naruto sat up with a groan. He looked around to see himself in a room. His bedroom. He sat up and walked out after throwing on some pants and a shirt.

In the living room Jiraiya sat while scribbling on a note pad. Naruto eyes it suspiciously and went to sit across from Jiraiya who didn't notice him. Naruto scowled at being ignored.

"Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya stopped scribbling and looked up at Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"What are you writing?"

"Well, while you were unconscious I went the hot springs and did some 'research' for my next Icha Icha book." Jiraiya admitted with a shrug.

"You're the author of those?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya said. "You read them?"

"Well I have one but I haven't started to read it as yet." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

Jiraiya immediately told him he had to read it soon and reminded him of what transpired with Nailah and the Kyuubi. He then told Naruto to meet him at training ground two the following morning and left.

Naruto was about to go into the den to continue his research on his mother and find out who his father was when a maid came in. She informed Naruto that he was requested at the ninja store where Tenten worked.

Naruto thanked the woman and told her to inform everyone that they had the rest of the day off. She thanked Naruto in return and left to inform everyone of the news.

Naruto smiled as the maid walked off. He had hired them after moving into the Senju compound because of his busy training regime. He never forced them to do anything and they were always kind and pleasant.

Unlike Sasuke however, he had no servant for one reason, members of the 'oh so great' Uchiha clan needed no help no matter what it was. So they never had.

Naruto went upstairs and changed into some casual clothes, locked up his den with some seals he had learned and left to head to the Ninja Store where he was needed.

 _ **Two Days Later: Yamanaka Residence; Konohagakure**_

Naruto nervously knocked on the door of the Yamanaka residence. Today was the day of his date with Ino and he was nervous as hell. He was sweating like an angel in the pits of hell.

He watched as the door slowly opened. On the other side was Inoichi who was smiling at him innocently. For Naruto however, it was actually too innocent.

"Good night Inoichi-dono." He said. Inoichi simply kept smiling and gestured for him to enter. Naruto walked in and sat on the sofa where Inata was located but she was actually smiling normally at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Ino will be down in a couple of minutes." Inata said to him and then took in his appearance.

He wore a rust orange Kimono shirt, it was short sleeved with black flames licking the bottom of the shirt and the ends of the sleeves. His pants consisted of the same color but wasn't the same. It was a slightly Kimono pants that also had black flames trimming the ends of the pant sleeve. On his left arm was a sliver plate with the Uzumaki clan insignia etched in and the same thing with the Senju insignia on his right arm. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were an assortment of Akaibara (Red Rose), Kaneshon (Carnation: {Red}), Shiroibara (White Rose), Tsubaki (Camellia: {Red}), Suisen (Daffodil) and Pinku no bara (Pink Rose).

All in all they meant; Romance, Love, Devotion, Excellence, Respect and Trust respectively. Inata smiled as she red the real meaning behind the flowers. Naruto sat and waited patiently in awkward silence with Ino's parents.

"So tell me Naruto." Inoichi began. "What do you have planned for the evening?"

Naruto began to sweat a little as Inoichi's eyes focused on him.

"We were going to the 'Silver Swan' then walk around Konoha's Central Park and then by sunset I was going to take her on top of the Yondaime's head for the rest of the evening and enjoy the peace." He explained.

Both adults were shocked at the mention of the restaurant but remained neutral. Inoichi and Inata nodded then Inoichi got up and walked over to Naruto. He was now leaning in close so his mouth was by Naruto's left ear.

"Hurt my little girl and I'll castrate you with a Senbon needle." He said before walking off leaving Naruto to wince and shudder at the thought of getting his family jewels removed by a Senbon needle.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm going to get Ino, and Inoichi wouldn't do such a thing." Inata said then left to fetch Ino. Naruto was still clutching his manhood even after both adults left.

Soon afterward Ino and her mother came down. Naruto was shocked at what he saw.

She wore a purple strapless dress that had a light blue floral pattern. It showed a decent amount of her cleavage from her mid 'C' cup breast. The dress also hugged her waist showing off her curves. She wore some strawberry lip gloss on her lips with some mascara and other make up on her face. The dress stopped at about shins length where her feet showed that she wore purple two inch heels. On her shoulder was a purple purse.

"Wow…" Naruto breathed out. Inata smirked as Ino blushed a dark shade of crimson.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun." She said. "You look good as well."

At this point Naruto came out of his trance and Inoichi came out of his den.

"These are for you." He said thrusting the flowers into her face. Her eyes widened as she saw the flowers and immediately looked at the hidden message behind the flowers.

"Say Naruto-kun, do you know the real meaning behind the flowers?"

"No." He lied. He noticed Ino's face fell slightly and inwardly smirked.

"Alright, best you be on your way, Naruto, she is to be home no later than eleven." Naruto nodded at Inoichi's words. He offered Ino his hand. She smiled and gave her mother the flowers to put in a vase.

As they walked out of the Yamanaka residence to go on their date they had no idea what troubles the following day would entail.

 _ **Later: Silver Swan; Konohagakure**_

"Reservations for two under Uzumaki Senju."

They had arrived at the Silver Swan and was currently at the door where the Maître d'hôtel or hotel master carried them to their seats. It was a table practically in the middle of the room with two chairs: one on either side.

Ino-who was still in shock-only had her mouth agape and was breathing _fine_. (Read: Barely)

"Ino-chan." Naruto said snapping his fingers in her face. She jumped and came back to the world of the living then stared at Naruto like had had two heads…no make that three.

"How can you afford a place like this!?" She hissed lowly making Naruto chuckle and her raise a brow.

Naruto leaned over the table so he was by her ears.

"Anything for you." He whispered making her blush a color that would make Hinata look like a dull lamp. He leaned back in his seat and a waitress came up to them.

"Good evening, I'm Bara and welcome to 'Silver Swan'." The woman named Bara said. "Would you like to hear our specials Senju-sama, Yamanaka-sama, or would you like to order normally?"

"No thanks." They said in unison then chuckled.

"I would like some Tempura, Miso Soup and Cherry Tomatoes." Ino said with a small smile. The woman scribbled it down and turned to Naruto.

"I would like your largest bowl with Miso Ramen, asks Red Bean Soup and…vegetables…" He said stating the last word bitterly. The woman nodded dumbly and walked of saying she would be back to take their drinks request.

"So Naruto-kun, since this is a date, why don't we try to get to know each other better…well we do know each other good but you know what I mean."

"Sure why not." He said.

Thus began their talk.

However the main topic was Naruto's change in hair and eye color.

 _ **Two Hours Later: Yondaime Hokage Head; Konohagakure**_

Naruto sat on the head of the Yondaime with Ino on his lap leaning back into his chest. Their date had gone exceptionally well if it wasn't for Naruto's over consumption of ramen. Who knew there was an end to that black hole of a stomach.

Naruto let out a contemptuous sigh. He watched as Ino leaned up against his chest from her seat in his lap. He smiled down at her and leaned in to her hair and sniffed.

' _Flowers._ '

He smiled her hair and snaked his hands around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. She was beautiful. Her pale blue eyes watched over the city of Konoha.

"You're beautiful." He murmured making her blush darkly. She turned around him and ran a hand through his three colored hair. Red, Yellow and Black.

"Your hair is beautiful." She said making him face fault. She laughed as he payed on his back with her laying next to him with her head in his chest. She smiled.

Naruto's face was happy. He was on a date with a beautiful young woman who he had broken out of her fan girl stage and molder her into a good Kunoichi.

"Hey Ino-chan." He called to her. Since he was looking into the sky he couldn't see her head nod but he felt it. "Did you test your affinity?" She nodded.

"Water." She replied. "What about you?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "I have all five affinities." Her head shot up with wide eyes. "It's an Uzumaki clan trait, it lets Uzumaki's have control over all five affinities and let's them make elemental Kekkei Genkai." He explained.

"Really!?" A nod. "That's awesome!"

"However, I have absolutely no idea how to use any of them." Naruto said then a tear escaped his left eye as the next things he said could well break off his entire relationship with Ino.

Naruto relayed the story. From meeting Jiraiya to testing his affinity then the Kyuubi, the information, Nailah and lastly what happened when he woke up. He then remained quiet to hear Ino's response.

"You read that perverted book?" She asked and Naruto jumped up and turned to her with pure disbelief printed on his face.

" _That's_ what you got out of everything I just told you!?" He asked.

Ino nodded and sat up. She turned and glared at Naruto. Naruto gulped nervously as he waited for her to say or do something. The spit however was ever present in his throat and wouldn't go down his windpipe.

"If you EVER do ANYTHING perverted to me, I WILL personally castrate you with old and rusty kunai." She said. Naruto nodded vigorously then she payed back down with Naruto doing the same.

"Did I just get permission to read a perverted book with some ground rules?" He asked and felt her nod into his chest. "And what do you think about the Kyuubi?"

"If you have a humongous Fox with Nine Tails in your got then you are considered a hero by me." She said. Tears of joy welled in Naruto's eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Ino-chan." He whispered. "I was always hated by the village because of Kyuubi, mind hearing my life story?" He asked and she gestured for him to go on.

Before he started Naruto glanced at the clock on 'The Tower of Heaven'; the tallest building in the village. The time? 10:00 in the night. He smiled and turned back to her to hear her speak.

"It's still early, we still have an hour so why don't you go ahead." She suggested.

Naruto nodded. "The Old Man told me that he placed me in an orphanage at two weeks old because he couldn't watch over me as he had to go back to being Hokage, I stayed in the orphanage happily for four months until the word of the Kyuubi reached the ears of the villagers. At five months Old was when I started to crawl and they would let me crawl into dangerous places and only stopped me when ANBU or the Old Man arrived." He said with a tear in his eyes. "At the age of four I was kicked out of the orphanage for reaching back late at night, but it wasn't my fault, I was being chased be a mob of Chūnin and angry civilians." Tears were now selling in Ino's eyes. "I roamed the streets of Konoha and slept in parks eating garbage for food, at six I was severely beaten and would have been dead if it wasn't for Kyuubi, I was also…raped…" He never got to finish as a pair of warm lips clamped down onto his.

His eyes widened as he saw a Ino crying with smeared mascara smashing her lips onto his. She opened her eyes and then wrapped her hands around her neck. He slipped his hands on her hips and pulled her onto his lap.

After three minutes they both parted gasping for air with slight pants. Ino watched into Naruto's eyes. Midnight blue. They were beautiful and had an almost unseeable twinkle in them.

Only Ino could see it. She could see it because she was in love with him. He kissed him again this time licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. He happily obliged and soon they were wrestling for dominance.

Naruto won and his tongue was roaming her mouth and he was applying Chakra to his tongue to add effect making her moan into the kiss. Soon afterward they parted again.

"That…was…awesome." He exclaimed with pants. She smiled and leaned on him once again. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lay down.

"Naruto-kun, please forgive me for how I treated you in the academy." She muttered under her breath in an attempt to keep him from hearing it. But he did.

"Don't worry about it." He said and she turned to him. "You were caught up in your fangirl stage." He said and she smiled. She kissed his cheek on closed her eyes. "And thank you for accepting me as the Jinchuriki of a Bijuu that killed some of your family." She remained quiet. "Ino?"

She was asleep he figured out once looking into her face. He picked her up bridal style and dashed away to her house. Not a care in the world except for the beautiful young woman in his arms.

 _ **Later: Yamanaka Residence; Konohagakure**_

Inoichi and Inata opened their front door to see an interesting sight. Naruto was holding Ino bridal style as she snuggled into his chest. But the most noticeable thing was the red eyes on Naruto and the smeared mascara on Ino's face.

"You made my little princess cry?" Inoichi asked threateningly as he took a step forward only to be stopped by Inata before he killed the last male Senju alive.

"No I didn't sir, I told her about the Kyuubi and how my life was before I was told about my Senju title." He said smiling down at Ino. "She cried for me." He said.

Inata and Inoichi smiled at their daughter's decision to stay by Naruto's side no matter what. Inoichi took his daughter from Naruto. He warned if he did anything perverted to her he would castrate him then and there but Naruto defended himself.

Inoichi then walked inside to put Ino in her bed. Naruto then handed Inata a note.

"Can you give Ino this for me please when she wakes up?" Naruto asked and Inata nodded and said good night. Naruto did the same and walked off. He smirked then jumped away with a shit eating grin plastered on his face and that wasn't all.

While he was carrying Ino she had said some…interesting things in her sleep and the result ended in a certain appendage on Naruto to become stiff. Damn.

He needed a cold shower.

 _ **Later: Senju Compound; Konohagakure**_

As Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist he immediately noticed something…odd in the design of the master bedroom. He didn't know why he didn't noticed before but then began to think. Then it hit him.

He was so stressed into finding out who his father was he never really took in the interior of the master bedroom. There was a strange symbol on the wall above his head.

He knew what it was now that he was studying it. A Hexagram. He walked over and ran a hand on the seal and it flowed and then part of the wall on the other side of the room parted.

He quickly slipped on a some underwear, some shorts and a shirt and went over to the parted wall. He slipped in and heard the wall close with a metallic 'clank' behind him.

He noticed that the room he was in was very dusty so building up his Chakra he unleashed it sending all the dust away and somehow the Chakra blast acted as a light switch and the light came on.

The room was a twelve by twelve room with a glass case in the center to where five books were displayed. Using his sensory abilities he easily saw that the room was booby trapped.

So using his accessional abilities in Shadow Clones he sent them arrow do the room where it wasn't booby trapped to see if there was a mechanism. He noticed that underneath the tiles on the ground were Kanji for words. He then groaned. The tiles were pressure activating tiles. Except the ones on the outside of course.

He then noticed there were some Kanji printed on the glass class. It was a riddle he guessed simply by seeing how it was written and then guessed the books were something of utmost importance. The riddle was as follows:

 _There is a one story house. Inside it were the following; a pink person, a pink cat, a pink fish, a pink computer, a pink chair, a pink table, a pink telephone, a pink shower– everything was pink!_

 _What color were the stairs?_

Naruto began to ponder then looked back at the Kanji that was underneath the floor tiles. There were four words. Pink, Blue, Green and None. He then used his clones to thinks and finally came up with an answer.

Using his ninja skills he jumped in the air and landed on the floor tile with the Kanji marked 'None'. Come on it wasn't that hard, the house is one story meaning no stairs.

The glass case opened and Naruto went over to it and took out the five books. His eyes widened at what they were. They were Journals. Journals of very important people.

Shodai Hokage; Hashirama Senju.

Uchiha Clan Head; Madara Uchiha.

Nidaime Hokage; Tobirama Senju.

Slug Sannin; Tsunade Senju.

Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back with another chapter of 'Uzumaki and Senju' and I would like to say thanks for all the support. I have over one hundred follows, almost a hundred favorites and almost thirty reviews. This chapter is not the start of the arcs. Over some long discussions with me brother and co-writer we decided that chapter eight will be the start of the arc and seven will be the 'Rookie Nine' finding out about Naruto and Ino's relationship. Thank you. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…I Hate My Life.**_

 _ **Chapter 006; Origins and Revelations.**_

Naruto watched the books in awe and horror. He was in possession of the journals of five of the most powerful Shinobi to ever have pass through Konohagakure.

Naruto ran his hand along the seal that opened the door and it closed back. He then watched the books in front of him, all being journals of Konoha's most powerful Shinobi in their prime.

He was about to go in bed when a knock at his door stopped him in his tracks. He groaned and walked towards the door. He opened the door to see an ANBU with a Neko mask.

"Yes?" He asked and then noticed the ANBU was a woman. She had long purple hair and a slim figure. She wore the standard ANBU outfit and stood at attention.

"Senju-sama, Hokage-sama requests your presence tomorrow morning at ten." Her voice was soft like a woman's voice should be but stern to show her skill and non existent fear.

"Thanks, but isn't it really late?" He asked and she nodded her head 'No'.

"Hokage-sama had eyes on you since you left the Hokage Monument with Ino Yamanaka." He said and his face gained a dark hue at the memory of kissing Ino.

"Okay, dismissed." He said when he felt her get mischievous intent. Being a sensei came in handy. Not only could he sense Chakra but emotions as well and there was a whole set coming from him.

Naruto closed the door and walked back up to his bedroom. He passed some maids on the way who were drinking tea and chatting but he was sensing sadness from the youngest of the four maids.

"Sedrina." Naruto called. The maids turned to him and Sedrina looked at him timidly. She wore a standard maids dress and was seventeen years old. Naruto gestured for her to come and she did.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" She asked once out of hearing range of the other maids.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shook his head vigorously.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied and Naruto let out a sigh and walked away telling her to follow him. She said 'good bye' to the other maids and followed Naruto upstairs.

Naruto entered his room leaving Sedrina to close the door behind her. He sat on his bed and gestured for her to sit on the chair in his room. She did so and waited for him to speak.

"He left you didn't he?" He asked and she burst into tears. Naruto sighed as he had hit the nail on the head. He had sensed the living being in her stomach and knew right away that her boyfriend had left her after finding out.

He went over to her and began to rub her back as she began to let it out. From when she told him to what he did after the news was spilt. Apparently he had yelled and chewed her out for not using protection.

"Naruto-sama, I've been considering abortion." She said only to have Naruto clamp his hands down on her shoulder and tears began to form in his eyes as he wondered what would Ino do if they were in this situation.

"Sedrina." He said softly. "An abortion is one breath never taken, two eyes never seen and one dream never accomplished, I am not forcing you to keep the baby, if you want you can take an abortion but if you choose to keep the baby I will put you on maternity leave and have one of my top maids look after you while you're pregnant." He explained and she cried into his chest.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." She said.

"No problem, so why don't you go tell the maids about it and the orders I have given to help you, you are their top priority and I want to carry you to Old Man Hiruzen in the morning." Naruto told her. She nodded happily and left the room.

Naruto went and lay on his bed. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a rather annoying voice.

' _ **Hey kit, so I see you're going to adopt her into the Senju clan.**_ ' The Kyuubi spoke in his mind making Naruto growl at the voice. He simply shook his head 'yes' and awaited for Kyuubi to continue. ' _ **Tomorrow I start your training with the Sannin.**_ ' Kyuubi's last words rang out in Naruto's head as Kyuubi's voice left him.

Naruto was about to call out when he felt something or someone calling him. He looked around to see that one of the books he had found were glowing. He took it up and saw the name: Hashirama Senju.

He opened and read.

 _Hashirama Senju_

• _This Journal is about all of the Elemental Kekkei Genkai and Elemental Kekkei Tōta I have come across or heard of in my time as a Shinobi/Clan Head/Kage._

 _Kekkei Genkai,_

 _Mokuton: The Mokuton or Wood Release is the ability to creat wood at just a thought and use it to fight and/or help in any way possible. The Mokuton is a Kekkei Genaki passed down through the Senju clan and is only accessible by male members of the clan. The users body is also transform able into wood itself. The Mokuton also gives the user the special ability to subdue or calm down Tailed Beast. The elements for Mokuton are Suiton_

 _Yoton: The Yoton or Lava Release comes in one out of three forms. The first form being dry magma, this type of Yoton allows the user to use the magma as a glue-like substance, the second form is molten rocks, the rock are extremely hot and can melt through almost any surface and the last is lava itself, the lava is known to be the hottest substance on the Earth and can be dangerous when I'm close proximity. The elements for Yoton are Katon and Doton._

 _Futton: Futton or Vapor/Boil Release is the ability to make any liquid in the users presence become hot. The hot liquids have the ability to heat any surface and can boil up to two thousand degrees Celsius. The users body is can also be temporarily turned into a liquid form. The elements for Futton are Katon and Suiton._

 _Hyūton: The Hyūton of Ice Release gives the user the ability to control/form ice. It is known to be common among members of the Yuki clan located in the Land of Snow. The user can also freeze water, even water from the Futton. The elements for Hyūton are Fūton and Suiton._

 _Shakuton: The Shakuton or Scorch Release lets the user control scorched rock. Scorched rock is very hot and let's the user become invulnerable to any fire based Ninjutsu. The user also controls the temps tire when Scorch Release is active. The elements for Shakuton are Katon and Fūton._

 _Honoton: The Honoton or ablaze Release allows the user to be immune to all lightning based Ninjutsu and weak Fire Based Ninjutsu. The user has good control over fire when Honoton is active. It also increased the users speed temporarily in exchange for strength. The elements for Honoton are Katon and Raiton._

 _Jinton (Swift): The Jinton or Swift Release gives the user an extreme speed boost in exchange for making them very weak physically. If the legendary black lightning is added to the Jinton it becomes super fast. When using Jinton the user breaks down their bodies molecular particles and reforms them. The elements for Jinton (Swift) are Fūton and Raiton._

 _Jiton: The Jiton or Magnet Release gives the user the ability to control magnetism. When in use the user has an unbreakable magnetic field around him and once it enters they are able to control metals. The elements for Jiton are Fūton and Doton._

 _Bakuton: The Bakuton or Explosive Release is able to cause explosions anywhere the user desires. Though it is quite taxing on Chakra reserves it is very helpful as the opponent knows not where you will make explode. The elements for Bakuton are Raiton and Doton._

 _Ranton: The Ranton or Storm Release is the ability to control clouds by sending water and lightning Chakra into them causing dark clouds which are used to send lightning and water down on the field. The elements for Ranton are Raiton and Suiton._

 _Kekkei Tōta,_

 _Jinton (Dust): The Jinton or Dust Release is able to control the particles in the air. One Jinton Jutsu can do like the Swift Release and break down your molecular level. The elements for Jinton are Katon, Fūton and Doton._

 _Shoton: The Shoton or Crystal Release users have the ability to make crystals. It is also used for sealing things within it. The elements for Shoton are Fūton, Raiton and Doton._

As he continued to read he couldn't help but feel intrigued by the book and continued to read. He soon found himself indulged in a book on nothing but Kekkai Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. However, he only read out the parts and notes about Elemental Bloodlines and now it was time to read on Dōjutsu's.

Naruto,however, fell asleep as soon as he finished the elemental part of the book…but it wasn't an ordinary sleep. He was unconscious. He was in his mind scape.

 _ **Mind Scape; Naruto**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a forest. Well actually he was in a clearing that was surrounded by a forest.

"And you are?"

As he heard that he jumped six feet in the air and spun around to meet a face he never thought he would get to see in person. Hashirama Senju.

"L-Lord First!?" Were the only words to come out of his mouth in his shocked state.

"And you are?" Hashirama simply asked again.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki Senju." Naruto introduced himself.

"Who are your parents?" Hashirama asked with a raised brow.

"Kushina Uzumaki: Nidaime Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and my father is unkown to me, Old Man Third wouldn't tell me, he told me to figure it out on my own." Naruto explained. Hashirama raised an eyebrow. Seemed like Hiruzen was still in power.

"Kushina you say…that was my sister-in-law's granddaughter's name." Hashirama mused on.

"Nailah?" He asked and Hashirama looked at him strangely.

"If I am here that means you cracked the first riddle, I suppose mine was the first one you picked up in the secret room?" A nod. "Well the other books went back as they were not real, only the first was is real, so to get the others you have to crack more riddles and take the books one at a time and each time he riddle gets harder." Hashirama explained with a grin.

"Wait! If this is the Shodai Hokage's personal notes on Bloodlines why wasn't the riddle hard?"

"Only someone of the writers blood can actually access the room and/or read it." Hashirama explained then two wooden chairs sprouted from the ground.

Hashirama sat in one and gestured for the younger of the two Senju's to sit on the other and when Naruto did so Hashirama took out a book out of his pocket.

"This book has all of the Wood Release Techniques I developed and learn over the years, I am entrusting it to you, I believe you will be a great Shinobi one day, having Mokuton and being a Jinchuriki is a very good combination, when times come to control the Kyuubi it will help." Hashirama said and then began to fade away.

"Thank you Hashirama-sama." Naruto said before the man known as the Shodai Kami no Shinobi was gone. Naruto soon felt himself being pulled away and decided he would have a talk with Kyuubi tomorrow and he was gone.

 _ **Following Day: Senju Compound; Konohagakure**_

The sound of knocking on his bedroom door awoke Naruto from his slumber. He groaned and sat up as he looked at the time. 9:00. He answered the knock with a 'Come In'. Sedrina.

"Morning Naruto-sama, you told me that you wanted to take me too the Hokage this morning but you didn't say a time." She explained to him and he held up one finger.

"I have to be there in one hour for a meeting so you'll come with me." He told her. She nodded and left. Naruto-not able to go back to sleep-rose from his bed and went into the shower.

When he came back out to get ready a cloud of smoke interrupted his thoughts. He turned to where the smoke started and saw Nailah there standing with a giant scroll.

"Nailah?"

" **Hello Naruto-san, I have come here for a reason so please pay attention.** " At this Naruto's head shot to her and all attention was paid. " **Uzumaki's have the special ability to turn their bodies into serpents, we can do this because it is a special ability of us having the Serpent Clan Summoning Scroll.** " She explained.

"How come I didn't read that in the history books about the Uzumaki Clan?" He asked.

" **We never let that information out into the open, the only person outside of being an Uzumaki who knew this information was the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokage's.** "

"How did the Fourth know this?"

She grinned. " **You'll figure it out soon enough, anyway, being the last known Uzumaki I have come for you to sign it, but this different from other summoning scrolls, when you do it a serpent tattoo will come on your hand.** " Was her explanation.

"This is awesome, being able to summon _and_ turn into a serpent." He mused on and on only to be stopped by a forced cough from Nailah who glared at him.

She held out the scroll and explained to him how to sign it. Once his blood was on the scroll it glowed and then the blood went on to his right hand and formed a serpent from his wrist to his shoulder. The blood faded away and the serpent became green and blue.

" **You are now able to summon serpents in water and turn into one but turning into one has stages, this book has everything you need to know about the serpents and their jutsus and styles.** " She explained handing him a green book. He took it and she was gone in another cloud of smoke.

With a shrug Naruto placed the book on the bed and went to get his new ninja gear out of his closet. He had only been using the onesie until the ninja store was finished with this and he was finally going to wear it but he needed to make a few adjustments. Naruto made the adjustments and donned his clothes.

He wore a full body mesh suit with the right sleeve missing. Over that he wore the a rust orange ninja shirt with a turtle neck with the left sleeve long with black flames trimming the bottom and and the right sleeve non-existent so his tattoo was in plain sight. His pants were the standard long ninja pants with black flames also licking the bottom of the pant sleeve and the flames reached his shin. He had a white bandages wrapped around his right thigh and had a kunai and shiruken holder filled with weapons. On his black belt was two pouches. One had his 'Icha Icha' book and the book about the serpents. He put on his black ninja sandals and strapped his black headband to his forehead.

Naruto smirked at his appearance and was about to go down stairs when Ino walked into her room with the note he had told Inata to give her.

"Hey Ino-chan." He said as he walked closer to her.

She blushed and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Hello, your maids told me you had a meeting with Sandaime-sama so I just thought I would pass by before I went to training." She said then gave him the note.

"Isn't this the note I have Inata-san to give you?" He asked and she nodded and hugged him.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." He said. "I would love to spend time with you but after training with Jiraiya-sensei." He said. She nodded at this and then she noticed the serpent tattoo.

"What's this?" She asked running her hand along it. Naruto sighed and explained the meeting with Nailah and she nodded. She kissed his cheeks and bed him good bye but as she was walking out she added a little swig to her hips teasingly.

Naruto groaned which made her laugh. She blew him a kiss and left leaving Naruto to finish get ready. He then smirked. He would get Ino back.

 _ **Later: Hokage's Office; Konohagakure**_

"Come in."

Naruto entered the Hokage's office to see something he would consider interesting. Hiruzen was smoking his pipe which was natural but he didn't expect to see the Hyūga clans ten council elders, the head of the clan and his two daughters.

Naruto just stood by the door and then looked at Hiruzen who was looking right back at him. He shrugged it off and went to sit on the other side of the room away from everybody.

' _This better be important or I'm never going to tell the Old Man the secret to paperwork plus Sedrina's waiting outside for me to finish._ ' Naruto thought with a slight chuckle causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Something you'd like to share Naruto?" Hiruzen asked and Hinata; Hiashi's older daughter's head shot up with wide eyes and a dark blush on her face.

"I was just thinking about if I was called here for something unimportant I wouldn't tell the Old Man the secret to paperwork." Naruto said and Hiruzen's eyes widened they he turned to the Hyūgas.

"Hiashi this better be goddamned important." Hiruzen warned and Hiashi remained impassive. Hiashi then noticed his daughter was blushing in Naruto's presence and smirked. This would make things easier.

"Naruto-dono, I am sure you remember Hinata from the academy and Thai is my youngest daughter Hanabi." Hiashi introduced and the Hyūga council moved to the side.

"Hey Hinata, Hanabi." Naruto said plainly.

"Hello Naruto-sama." Hanabi said as she stood and bowed.

"Please just call me Naruto." Naruto said and she nodded.

"H-H-Hello N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she too stood and bowed deeply almost falling over.

"Just call me Naruto." He said.

"Alright, I want to get on with this as I have much more important things to discuss with Naruto." Hiruzen explained and gestured for Hiashi to begin.

"Naruto-dono." Hiashi began. "I wish to discuss the future of our clans by proposing a marriage contract between Hinata and yourself." Hinata and Hanabi had wide eyes while Naruto seemed to be choking on air.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Naruto said after regaining his composure. Hinata had tears welling in her eyes and Hanabi started to glare at Naruto while Hiashi and the council were seething with range.

"Why is that? I assure you Hinata is a very beautiful young woman and will make you happy and will satisfy your…needs..." Hiashi said and Naruto's face turned into one of disgust. He stood and walked right in front of Hiashi.

"Are you implying that I would just use Hinata as a sex slave?" Naruto asked lowly.

"She will be your wife, last time I checked it was a wife's job to please her husband." Hiashi said with his usual stoic face. Naruto let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Your request has been denied, I have a girlfriend and am really happy with my life as it is." Naruto explained and Hinata began to cry. All of the members of the room saw this.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked. Truth was she knew what was wrong. She was seething in rage at Naruto for denying the request. Hinata simply got up and ran out the door and a woman walked in with a perplexed look on her face.

' _The fuck was that about!?_ ' Naruto inwardly asked himself. He watched as the rest of the Hyūgas angrily bid him and Hiruzen farewell and left.

Naruto turned to Hiruzen who looked just as perplexed as Naruto and shrugged. He decided to keep his mouth quiet. Just as Hiruzen was about to continue a figure burst through the door. He was short about nine years old and had a long scarf with wooden shiruken in his hand.

"I've got you know Old Man." He exclaimed and ran at Hiruzen only to trip on his scarf making everyone sweat drop. He got up and looked around. He then pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"It was you who tripped me!" He exclaimed and Naruto groaned and picked the boy up by the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"Don't get on my nerves boy." Naruto said and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Senju-sama, please put down the honorable grandson." A man known as Ebisu said and Naruto looked at the boy in his hand.

"That's right, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Sandaime Hokage." He exclaimed only to get a clout to the back of his head.

"I don't care who you are, if we were to play by nobility I would have you outnumbered being related to all Four Kage's except Old Man Third." Naruto said with a tick-mark.

Naruto placed Konohamaru down on the ground and Konohamaru went on and on about people only seeing him as the grandson of the third and not as himself.

"How about this kid, I'll teach you a Jutsu that can make you beat the Old Man in a flash." Naruto exclaimed.

"You will NOT teach him that Jutsu or you'll he stuck doing 'D' ranks for the rest of your life as a Genin." Hiruzen said and Naruto paled. Naruto dismissed Konohamaru but not before whispering something to him that only Sedrina saw.

"Alright Old Man what's so important?"

"Jiraiya regrets to inform you that you can't be his apprentice." Hiruzen stated.

"What!? Why!?"

"He has a spy network to run so you will be placed on a team but he will train you when possible, he will actually be training you for the next two weeks and then you will be placed on a team and he will train you when he has time."

Naruto groaned and then introduced Sedrina and told Hiruzen about her problem. Soon afterwards Sedrina was Naruto's newly adopted Older Sister.

Naruto had dismissed Sedrina home and was chatting lightly with an anxious Hiruzen. For what he was anxious for Naruto didn't know and he then decided to ask.

"Hey Old Man, what's wrong, you look anxious?" Naruto asked on worry.

"What's the secret to paperwork?"

Naruto let out a chuckle as he stood up and walked to the door. He placed his hands on the handle and opened the door, right before he exited he said two words Hiruzen heard clearly.

"Shadow Clones."

It hit Hiruzen like a ton of bricks and Narutonwas gone. Outside of the door Naruto began to count with a chuckle and a smirk appearent on his face as he waited.

Five.

.

.

.

.

.

Four.

.

.

.

.

.

Three.

.

.

.

.

.

Two.

.

.

.

.

.

One.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now.

"I'M FREEEEEEEEE!".


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright I'm not going to stick so let me say it now. Thanks for the positive support. This chapter will have the Rookie Nine finding out about Naruto's relationship with Ino and some bashing along with other important things. Enjoy. P.S; When the Arcs start I will stop putting up AN's to and I had to rewrite this cheaply like three times. ***_ _ **Groan**_ _ *****_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…*slow clap*.**_

 _ **Chapter 007; Jealousy And The Truth.**_

After hearing enough of the Hokage going on about he 'defeated' his 'mortal' enemy Naruto decided he would head straight home and start training with Jiraiya.

As he walked through the streets of Konoha people smiled at him nervously while other continued to glare at him. He chuckled slightly. He knew why they either glared or smiled nervously.

Some were smiling nervously because Naruto could have all of them killed where the stood. Dating back to the time of the Shodai he had made a law stating that if anyone harmed a clan heir their punishment is up to the heir.

The others were glaring because they still saw him as the Kyuubi. For fourteen years he was tormented and abused because of the Fox in his stomach. Even now, being the heir to one of Konoha's two founding clans didn't mean a rats ass.

Today had been such a headache for Naruto. First Ino had teased him in a seductive way, he had too deal with the Hyūgas, get threatened to do 'D' rank mission his entire ninja career and Hinayana crying. He still didn't understand.

Letting out a sigh he tried to contact Kyuubi mentally. Over the past couple of days he had found out he could contact Kyuubi by just thinking. In his mind Kyuubi's eyes opened.

' _ **What do you want Kit?**_ ' Kyuubi asked his voice deep and demonic.

' _Kit?_ ' Naruto asked with a raised brow and a tick mark on his forehead.

' _ **What about it? For some reason I just called you it, I think it has to do with the Bijū's mentality…I think we see our Jinchuriki's as our own…but I never called your mother it though.**_ ' Kyuubi explained and Naruto shrugged internally.

' _What was Kaa-chan like?_ ' He asked softly with a hint of satisfaction at finally having someone to call 'Kaa-chan' despite said person being dead and gone forever.

' _ **She was annoying, brash, liked bright colors and a complete and utter idiot…just like you.**_ ' Kyuubi said darkly making Naruto chuckle. He was just like his…wait!

' _HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT AND I HIGHLY DOUBT KAA-CHAN WAS ONE!_ ' He exclaimed and Kyuubi began to snicker at Naruto.

' _ **I never really talked to her…every time I would pull her in here she would just tell me to stay out of her life and pretend that I wasn't there.**_ ' Kyuubi said plainly.

Naruto shook his head. As he looked around he realized he was in a part of town he was very familiar with. Getting a shit eating grin he dashed away to his favorite ramen stand.

Minutes later he flopped down onto a stool where a certain old man and his daughter served ramen. "Hey Nee-chan, Old Man." He called as he leaned on the counter anticipation clear on his face.

"Hey Naruto." A brown haired young adult said as she leaned on the counter as well. "You haven't been here in a week, how're things with the clan?" She asked.

"It's a pain really." He admitted. "The Hyūgas tried to marry me and Hinata Hyūga." He said with a sigh.

"Did you accept?" She asked slowly. "I know she's beautiful." Ayame said remembering that she had caught the young Hyūga staring at Naruto with her Byakugan.

"No." He answered plainly. "I…kind of already have…a…girlfriend." Naruto explained and Ayame squealed in delight. "Her name is Ino Yamanaka." He said.

"That's great!" She exclaimed. "But I think Hinata actually liked you, I saw her watching you when we're in your fourth year at the academy." She explained and Naruto rose a brow.

"She stalked me?" He asked.

"Kind of…but she did admit that she liked you." Ayame said remembering the moment two years ago. "And I…uh…actually told her I would help her get to go out with you." She admitted making Naruto groan.

"If she had been watching me since I was twelve years old why didn't she help me when the villagers would beat me?" Naruto asked angrily slamming his fist on the counter.

"Calm down Naruto." Ayame said. Naruto simply got up and walked away and he didn't even order his ramen. Ayame looked down sadly. Naruto was right. Shrugging she decided she would stay out of Naruto's romance life and apologize later. Turning around she went in the back to relax as her father wasn't here.

 _ **Later: Senju Compound; Konohagakure**_

Naruto entered the backyard training ground to find Jiraiya already there sitting in a tree. He walked to the tree and walked up using the application of Chakra to his feet.

"Let's start." Naruto said.

Jiraiya eyes him curiously and shrugged. He jumped down the tree followed shortly by Naruto. Walking to the center of the field Jiraiya told Naruto to sit on the ground.

First thing first, we are going to go over every single thing you learned on you own, then we are going to fix your Taijutsu and I'm going to give you your mother Katana for Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu will also be trained in to the fullest extent and lastly we are going to train in elemental manipulation…all of this will be done while wearing heavy weight." Jiraiya explained and Naruto shrugged.

"Let's get to it." He said standing up and dusting off his clothes. As soon as he was about to walk towards Jiraiya when a gut wrenching pain shot throughout his body.

Red Chakra began to shroud his body. Jiraiya grew wide eyes and pulled out a Fuinjutsu paper that would stop the demonic Chakra. However, before he could do anything the Chakra left Naruto's body.

It formed a body-like form next to Naruto and a human form began to come into place. When it was done the person had crimson hair that reached the middle of his back and stood at five feet five inches tall. His clothes were not seem but he had on a black cloak with the Kanji for 'Kyuu' or nine on his back.

"You are?" Jiraiya asked as he moved Naruto away from the being and placed him on the side as he was unconscious. The man with the Crimson hair walked over to Naruto and withdrew a book from his weapon holder.

"I am the Kyuubi in human form." He said and Jiraiya dropped his jaw. "I am here to help train Naruto, this book is a journal on Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta left by the Shodai." Kyuubi said throwing the book to Naruto.

Jiraiya caught the book but kept an eye on the supposed Kyuubi in human form. Jiraiya glanced at the book and his eyes widened marginally. How did Naruto have this book?

"How does the Gaki have this problem book?" Jiraiya asked.

"Inside his bedroom is a secret room, in that room there are four more books, one for Madara Uchiha…" Kyuubi said with venom in his voice. "…Tobirama Senju, Tsunade Senju and Minato Namikaze. "This is the first one he took."

"Damn." Jiraiya whistled. "We can't let anyone except the Hokage know about this, my guess is that the others have some form of notes in them." Jiraiya mused.

"When the Kit wakes up we will be starting his training, firstly we have to activate his Bloodlines." Kyuubi explained and Jiraiya only nodded and gazed.

"Damn."

Ten minutes later Naruto grunted as he woke up. He looked around to see Jiraiya and Kyuubi reading the journal that belonged to Hashirama Senju. He looked at the Crimson haired man.

"Who are you?" He asked and both looked at him.

"Time to tell the truth." Kyuubi said raising eyebrows. "I am Kurama, I was trying to get out to help train Naruto but…something went completely wrong." Kurama said. "I am the Kyuubi by the way."

Naruto dropped his jaw. "What?" He asked softly.

"Alright, listen carefully as I'm only explaining this once." They nodded. "I am about sixteen years old as you see me here, technically I am part of the Kyuubi, when the Yondaime sealed me into Naruto he had split my Chakra from my soul, however, he sealed the Chakra into myself and the soul in himself as the Shinigami took him, I am literally the Kyuubi in human form but, I will remain out here with everyone else until I die mortally, I have about three tails worth of the demonic Chakra while Naruto has the other six." Kurama explained and they took it in but by bit.

"So let me get this straight." Jiraiya said and both turned to him. "You are the Kyuubi in human form; Kurama, you have three out of nine tails of demonic Chakra, you are about sixteen years of age and will die mortally like everyone else in the world?"

Kurama nodded. "But there's more…I have about a Chūnin level Chakra, and I know absolutely nothing ninja wise." He finished and flopped down onto the grass.

"That's hard core." Naruto said as he stood up. "Listen to my plan guys." Naruto said and they paid full attention. "We get the Old Man to make him a Genin and he comes on my team, get him some knew clothes and since he is technically human: a girlfriend." Naruto finished and Kurama shrugged non-chalantly.

"Are you crazy!?" Jiraiya shouted. "He could be lying to get information on to destroy the village!" Jiraiya said pointing accusingly at Kurama who groaned.

"He's telling the truth." Naruto said simply. "I'm an Uzumaki, I can sense all feeling and how much Chakra a person or thing has, the only thing I can't feel is personal emotions such as love and jealousy." He explained.

Jiraiya eyed Kurama carefully then activated his own sensor abilities. They may not have been as good or awesome as Naruto's but they could sense his Chakra level.

After confirming his Chakra level to be Chūnin level Jiraiya took out a Kunai and threw it at Kurama who barely caught it. He looked at Jiraiya and rose a brow.

"You said you didn't know anything." Jiraiya said as he too stood up. "I'm going to train you in everything you need to be considered a Genin, you will have to earn our trust however." Jiraiya said lowly.

"How am I going to earn your trust?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By protecting Naruto no matter what, since he isn't technically a Jinchuriki's anymore he can die and you live, you must protect him from any and all threats." Jiraiya explained and Naruto only smirked.

"You mean like how he placed a Genjutsu on the Ssnju compound since I arrive because Danzō's men have been watching?" Naruto asked making Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The Kit's right." Kurama said. "Danzō's ROOT are still up and running." Kurama said. "Before you ask I know because when Naruto was a couple months old I heard you and the Holage talking about it from inside of Naruto." Kurama let out a sigh. "Let's get to training shall we, I can't stand the thought of the Kit being stronger than me." Kurama said with a chuckle.

Naruto and Kurama smirked at each other. Competition clear in Naruto's midnight blue eyes and Kurama's Crimson red eyes. Jiraiya chuckled. He was going to enjoy this.

 _ **Later: Hokage Tower; Konohagakure**_

Naruto and Kurama walked up the stairs towards Hiruzen's office. Both exhausted from seven hours of training. After training they took a bath, got new clothes for Kurama and left the Senju Compound.

Kurama wore a black undershirt with a crimson jacket over it. The crimson jacket was long sleeved with with black lines running along the sleeve. His pants were long standard ninja pants but was in a crimson color. He had a weapons holder in his left thigh and his ninja sandals were black.

He was by all standards 'eye candy' for almost all of the girls in Konoha with his deep red eyes, toned skin and five foot five inches frame. Naruto was just as much as 'eye candy' as Kurama was but Naruto was five feet one inch tall.

Reaching Hiruzen's office Kurama was going to knock but Naruto opened the door and walked in making Kurama groan. He followed Naruto in and hit him upside the head.

"Baka!" Kurama scolded. "This is the office of one of the most strongest Shinobi in the world and you just barge in unannounced." He said angrily and Naruto shrugged.

"No way this Old Man could possibly be _that_ strong." Naruto said as he turned back to Hiruzen who had been watching them fight like brothers. His face then turned serious and he turned to Kurama.

"Jiraiya told me the run down version of this entire escapade." He explained. "Give me your version." He then demanded of Kurama. He took a puff of his pipe and waited for Kurama to begin.

"Privacy Seal please." Kurama instructed. Hiruzen did it and then waited. "Like the pervert said, I am the Kyuubi in human form but I am technically human, I have three out of the nine tails of demonic Chakra leaving Naruto with the rest." He went on to explain. "I can die mortally like humans do, Naruto is not considered a Jinchuriki anymore, I want to become a Konoha Nin to protect Naruto." He finished.

Hiruzen took it all in and blew out some smoke. "How did you come out of the seal Minato placed on Naruto?" He asked with a serious gaze towards Kurama.

"Being sealed inside two Uzumakis before Narutk has its perks." Kurama said with a shrug. "Being in Mito and Kushina I knew a great deal of Uzumaki seals and I used the Four Sign Seal to undo the Eight Sign Seal…but something went wrong, I know absolutely nothing Ninja related and want to be a Genin." He said and shuddered at the thought of doing 'D' ranked missions.

"So…" Hiruzen began slowly. "You're telling me that had you escaped the seal fully you would have enough power to level the village?" He said and Kurama shook his head negatively.

"If I had come out fully I would have Kage to Infinite Chakra reserves, know a good amount of stuff and one or two Ninjutsu." He answered and Hiruzen nodded.

Being the good natured man he was Hiruzen took out a Konoha headband and threw it at Kurama who caught it and grinned cheekily. He strapped it around his forehead.

"I need you to tell me your age, height, weight, blood type and name." Hiruzen said taking out a notepad and a brush with ink on it ready to write. Kurama cleared his throat.

"Sixteen, five foot four inches, one hundred and seventeen pounds, B and Kurama Ōtsutsuki." Kurama said and Hiruzen shook his head and wrote down almost everything.

"You can't go by the name Ōtsutsuki, if Danzō found out you were the Kyuibi he would freak so you'll go by Kurama…just Kurama." Hiruzen said and Kurama shrugged and glanced over to Naruto who was sleeping on a couch.

"Baka." He grumbled and woke him up.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's go." Kurama said walking towards the door. Naruto grumbled, bid Hiruzen good bye and left with Kurama. Hiruzen let out a chuckle. He then made two Shadow Clones, he sent the to do paperwork while he pulled out a certain orange covered book.

The only that was heard in the office were perverted giggles of a man known as the Sandaime Hokage, Kami no Shinobi and the Professor. Damn!

The world has come to strong Shinobi being perverts. What a shame.

 _ **Meanwhile: Elsewhere; Konohagakure**_

A certain Hyūga calmly staked towards a certain pink haired Kunoichi's residence. This Hyūga had the standard white Hyūga eyes with a tint of lavender on it. And she was furious and depressed.

The love of her life: Naruto Uzumaki, had _denied_ a marriage contact with _her_ for some…for some skank. She was going to find out who the soank was and fight her fair and square for Naruto…maybe.

Upon reaching her destination she knocked on the front door three times. She heard some voices in side and the shuffling of feet on carpet…the cheap carpet, not the expensive ones her clan had.

The door opened to reveal Sakura Haruno. She wore a pink dress with green/black biker shirts, she had her head and tied around her head and wore the standard Shinobi sandals.

"Hinata?" She asked in mild shock and complete surprise. "What are you doing here?" Sakura scrathed her chin.

"I need you help." She replied firmly. "My beloved Naruto-kun has a girlfriend and I need to know who it is." She said and Sakura was in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but… "Yes, Naruto-kun has a girlfriend and I want to find it who the skank is." She finished.

"Actually." Sakura began. "If Naruto-baka has a girlfriend that means he will ask me out less and there will be less competition for Sasuke-kun." She said with a shrug.

"Did you know that Naruto is also the Senju clan Heir?" Hinata asked.

"What?" Sakura screeched. "My mother only told me that there was a clan heir for the Senju but she didn't tell me a name." Sakura yelled. "Mum I'll be back!" She exclaimed as she walked out of the door. Hinata smirked and strode of with Samira by her side.

Soon afterward they had round up all of the clan heirs. Even Sasuke but they didn't have Ino though. She was Hinata's next target…but after an hour of searching and not finding her they headed to the compound of the Senju clan.

They had found Kiba Inuzuka playing with his partner and best friend: Akamaru in the park, she had asked him to join and he had said he would be glad to help.

Shino and Sasuke joined because, Shino wanted to congratulate Naruto on becoming a clan heir and Sasuke because he wanted to see if Naruto was really the heir to the Senju clan.

Shikamaru and Chōji joined because they wanted to see the face on the others when they found out who exactly Naruto's girlfriend was…this was going to be fun.

Walking towards the Senju compound the group of seven Genin and a Ninken were quiet. Sakura was restraining herself from jumping Sasuke and asking him out on dates.

Arriving at the gates they saw two guards standing at attention. They turned their attention to Hinata who was at the head of the group. One of the guards locked gazes with the Hyūga and the other spoke.

"Why are you here Hyūga-san, Akimichi-san, Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san, Uchiha-san, Nara-san, Haruno-san?" A guard named Kimochi asked the visitors.

"That's Hyūga-sama/Uchiha-sama." Came the voices of Sasuke and Hinata at the same time.

"You know..." A voice rung out all around them. "Kimochi and Hiroshima only answer to me or the Third." A figure said as it came into view behind them.

It turned out to be Naruto, Ino and Kurama.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

Naruto's gaze fell on everyone. He watched as Shikamaru and Chōji were not interested in him and were gazing at clouds and munching on chips. Kiba was shocked along with Sasuke and Sakura and finally Shino remained impassive.

"Why are you all here?" Naruto asked breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the group of Genin. The guards had returned to their guarding and didn't pay attention to the teenagers conversation.

"I cam because Hinata asked for my help…and I heard that there was a Senju clan heir, didn't know it would be you though." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I came to congratulate you…why? Because it is a good thing to do among fellow clan heirs." Shino answered making Naruto sweat drop.

"I wanted to see if _you_ were really the clan heir of a clan that rivals the Uchiha." Sasuke said cockily.

"The Senju clan doesn't rival the Uchiha clan, the Uchiha clan is ten times stronger that the Senju." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked. "BAZINGA!" Naruto yelled and burst into laughter.

"What?" Practically every asked.

"That was what Naruto likes to call 'Bazinga', he says every time he's joking." Kurama said and everyone except Sasuke and Sakura chuckled.

"And you are?" Sasuke spat angrily.

"Naruto's best friend." Kurama answered with a innocent smile.

"Anyway, I'm not prepared to have guest to you all might as well head back home." Naruto said as he walked in. "Shikamaru, Chōji, you can come thought, my chef's cooking ramen." Naruto said and they shrugged and began to follow him.

"Can I come to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"No." Naruto said and walked away.

"Wait!" Hinata exclaimed and Naruto turned to her. "Why does Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji get to go, and this new friend of yours?" Hinata asked angrily.

"Well…Kurama actually live with me, Shika and Chōji get to come because they're my girlfriend's best friends and Ino…well she's my girlfriend." He said and jaws hit the ground almost causing an earthquake. "Anymore questions?"

Sasuke grunted and walked away while Shino bid everyone good by and left, Kiba said he'd see Naruto tomorrow and only Sakura and Hinata remained.

Sakura walked up to Ino and smiled a small smile. "Hey Ino, since we aren't competing for Sasuke-kun's love anymore why don't we hang out sometime and you can tell me how you and Naruto-Baka got together." Sakura said with a snicker.

"One condition." Ino said.

"Being?"

"Call him a 'baka' again and I'll kill you…but sure, we can meet at Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow at one in the afternoon." Ino said and Sakura paled and nodded vigorously because the way Ino said that made her scared. She smiled and left.

"Why!?" Hinata asked angrily activating her Byakugan and slipping into the gentle fist stance. "Why would you go out with a no good fangirl instead of me…a princess of Konoha!?" She yelled.

"Enough Hinata. Leave." Naruto ordered and Hinata charged at Ino. She sent a palm strike for her chest and she narrowly avoided it.

"I love him." Hinata said softly but they heard. The guards were going to stop them but Naruto waved them off. "I LOVE HIM AND YOU ALWAYS WENT AFTER THE UCHIHA…I WATCHED HIM FROM FAR…I WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO CARED ABOUT HIM!" Hinata yelled.

"I LOVE NARUTO TOO!" Ino yelled and Naruto went wide eyes along with Shika and Chōji. "I'M NEVER LETTING NARUTO GO. WE SHARE A BOND, A BOND I WON'T LET ANYONE SEVERE." Ino yelled as she too slid into a stance. "IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM WHEN HE NEEDED HELP…AND I'VE GIVEN UP ON THE UCHIHA." Ino yelled. "I RATHER DIE THAN GIVE UP NARUTO SO EASILY!"

They were about to charge when Naruto-with the help of a Shadow Clone-knocked them unconscious. He gave the clones orders to carry Hinata home and explain while he carried Ino home with Shikamaru and Chōji. The clone nodded and left. Kurama bid them good night and went upstairs.

"Think she'll remember any of it?" Naruto asked softly as he picked her up bridal style.

"Maybe." Shikamaru said and Naruto sighed deeply.

"Let's get her home." Chōji said with a munch of chips after every word. The other two nodded and the three walked off heading towards the Yamanaka residence.

As they walked Naruto could only think of three words said just minutes ago. 'I love Naruto'. Letting out a sigh as he kissed her on her forehead and fixed her in his arms.

' _Maybe I'll be able to love someday._ '


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well this is my eight chapter. This will be the last chapter before the Arcs begin. So, after this will begin the first Arc; The first Arc will be named: Protection of Seven. So later. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…IT WILL BE MINE!**_

 _ **Chapter 008; How It All Happaned: Senju and Uchiha.**_

Naruto sat in a tree branch with his feet swinging below him as he watched Kurama spar against Shikamaru and Ino against Chōji. It had been a week since the Rookie Nine finding out about his relationship status with Ino and Hinata's outburst.

He was kind of glad and partly sad that Ino had forgotten about her confession. Glad because he didn't think he was ready for that kind of relationship and said because she might not have meant it and couldn't clarify if she mean it or not.

She had forgotten because Naruto had hit a part of her neck that was connected to the Temporal Lobe of the brain. The Temporal Lobe was the part of the brain where memories were kept.

As for Shikamaru and Chōji. After the outburst a week ago they had started to train with them despite Shikamaru's complaints about it being too…how should I put this…never mind I'm going with it straight forward. He found it troublesome.

Over the past week training with Jiraiya proved to be a pain in the ass. He had accomplished the first stage in controlling the five elements, activated his Kekkei Genkais but his Kekkeo Tōta remained untouched.

As for the Yoton, Shakuton, Ranton, Hyūton and Mokuton: He didn't know any Justus for them but he did know how to use it and could make lava, scorched rock, small storms and small glaciers. For Mokuton he could grow trees.

He knew Shadow Clone, Transformation, Substitution and Summoning. Jiraiya had let him sign the summoning scroll and he had been practicing for a week without making anything bigger than toad the size of medium sized stone.

Kurama knew Shadow Clone, Transformation, Substitution and also had the Summoning. Unsurprisingly he could summon Foxes despite being one himself and was highly skilled in Genjutsu.

As for their Taijutsu, Naruto had learned the main Taijutsu styles of both the Uzumaki and Senju clans. Kurama had developed his own style which he named: Kitsune.

Naruto had kept his Ninja outfit but had made some adjustments. He now had an extra pouch for his Fuinjutsu equipment and on his back was a sheath for his mothers Katana which he had been given.

Letting out a sigh he leaned back and fell over only to end up hanging upside down from the tree by bending his knees around the tree branch. He was currently remembering the reports his Shadow Clones had gotten.

After Hinata's outburst he had began using his Shadow Clones to spy on every one in the village. He had learned that Sasuke had upgraded his training regime and Hinata had become stronger with the help of every Hyūga on the Hyūga Compound.

His body began to sway as the cool breeze of midday blew. Grunting he leaned back then forward quickly which in turn made him catapult from the tree branch in the the center of the training ground located at the Senju Compound and his sudden appearance stopped the spars that were ongoing.

The other watched as he stretched and yawned. He turned his head towards the back door of his house. He turned to face the door and sat down on the ground cross legged.

"What's the point of hiding from me Jiraiya-sensei?" He called out and everyone turned to him and then to the door and sat down as well as they knew he was right.

Jiraiya grumbled about 'no good apprentices' and came out of the door with a scroll in his hand. He walked up to them and threw the scroll at Kurama who caught it easily.

"That scroll has the Shunshin no Jutsu, I want you to learn it and help Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji do it, I will teach Naruto it as I have something new for him to learn." He explained.

Kurama shrugged and stood up. He beckoned for the Ino-Shika-Cho formation to follow and they did but not before Ino have Naruto a quick kiss on his cheek.

He blushed as Jiraiya snickered and giggled pervertedly. He glared at the pervert as a wooden stump came up and stopped mere femtometers away from his pride and joy. (A.N. Femtometer is one of the worlds smallest unit of measurement).

Jiraiya gulped as the piece of wood started to ease back down into the ground until it was gone and Naruto stood up with a grunt and walked to Jiraiya.

"What's this Jutsu you want to teach me?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya held out his right hand and a blue spiraling sphere formed in the palm of his hand. Naruto watched in awe as Jiraiya charged a tree and slammed the sphere into it.

The tree dented until it broke in half and splinters were sent everywhere. With a smirk Jiraiya dusted himself and walked back to the awe struck Naruto.

"The Rasengan, an 'A' rank Ninjutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan, it took me a year to learn it." Jiraiya explained. "It has three stages; The first step is learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only your chakra, which emphasize rotation. In order to complete this process, it is crucial that you are aware of the natural rotation of your chakra. The second step is for you to burst a rubber ball. Since rubber is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces you to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasize power. The third and final step was to combine steps one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere." Jiraiya finished and Naruto rose a brow.

He easily had took it all in and understood it all…except for one thing. "Natural rotation of Chakra?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Jiraiya said then took his hand and ruffled Naruto's hair and saw his scalp. "The way a person hair rotates is the way his or her Chakra rotates, so knowing that yours rotates clockwise will be a good help when learning the Rasengan." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto fixed his hair and grumbled. "How do I do the first step?" He asked and his answer was a water balloon in his face. He took it and looked up at Jiraiya.

"You remember the steps?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Water balloon is first, contact me when you complete it." Jiraiya said and disappeared in a Shunshin but not before throwing a scroll at Naruto's feet with the Kanji for 'Body Flicker' on it.

Naruto sighed and took a seat on the lush grass of the training ground of his house. To his right were the others practicing the Shunshin though they couldn't see each other, but, Naruto could sense them. Letting out a groan he stood back up and began spinning the Chakra in the water balloon.

 _POP!_

He grumbled. This was going to be long.

 _ **Later: Council Room; Konohagakure**_

Hiruzen patiently awaited the clan heads to arrive. The civilians were here already as they didn't have much to do like clan heads. Danzō and his teammates were also there staring him down as if it was Naruto and the last bowl of ramen in the world.

Letting out a groan he reclined in his seat and yawned. He had been comfortably reading in his office when Danzō had called the council together.

' _I hope my successor changes these old farts._ ' He thought to himself as he thought about the amount of power the elders and Danzō abused for their own personal gain.

He knew why Danzō had called the meeting. He had been watching Naruto and Kurama train through his crystal ball and remembered that Kurama had left the compound without the Genjutsu yesterday.

So Danzō was going to go on and on about him being a threat to 'Naruto' but all Danzō really cared about was the giant Fox with Nine Tails in Naruto's gut…or at least Danzō thought it was there.

He chuckled making him gain the attention of the elders and civilians. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows and the civilians shrugged but the elders glared harder.

"What's so funny Hiruzen?" Danzō asked sternly and Hiruzen chuckled some more and the clan heads came into the room…all except Hiashi. Hiruzen gained a worried expression as he had watched he altercation with the Hyūga heiress and the Yamanaka heiress…but he was happy with Naruto's decision in the end.

Hiashi came in minutes later with a smirk on his face. He didn't even give an apology for being late. He simply went and sat in his seat with the smirk still apparent on his face.

"Okay." Hiruzen began as he leaned on his elbows. "Danzō called this meeting so he will bring his matter forward first then I shall go as I also have some things to discuss with you all." Hiruzen said and waved a hand giving Danzō the permission to proceed.

Danzō store up. His bandaged arm and bandaged right eye clear for all to see, he leaned on his cane and cleared his throat as if he was about to give a speech after becoming the Godaime.

"I have witnessed a strange person entering and exiting the Senju Compound lately, he has Crimson red hair, wears red clothing, he looks to be about fifteen years old and has a Konoha headband, I demand an explanation." Danzō said firmly and everyone turned to Hiruzen to see his response.

Hiruzen was normally a man to let things slide but, things changed, after all this was the first council meeting since Naruto's Senju clan title became known and Hiruzen had made a promised Minato and Kushina to protect their son, and if Kurama was protecting Naruto he would protect Kurama at all cost.

"Firstly." Hiruzen said sternly making everyone pale at the mere amount of killin intent he unleashed with that one word. "You do NOT demand anything from me, I am the Hokage, I demand of you, as for the person you saw…" He paused for a moment and seemed to be mulling over something in his mind. "…is Kurama." He finished. He had been considering calling Kurama by the name Ōtsutsuki.

Danzō grunted and sat down. "How can we trait this person, he could as well be a spy for our enemies, Orocuimaru, Iwa or any of the rest of the great five, and you simply give him a headband and call that George?"

"Listen." Hiruzen began. "He is trait worthy, he was an orphan, by the way he is sixteen." Hiruzen finished. "Now, no more discussion about this, we have more important things to discuss, like Genin team placements." Hiruzen told them and reclined.

"I have an idea Hokage-sama." Hiashi said. "I assume this Kurama person is a Genin." A nod. "That means there is an extra two Genin, all I care about is placing my daughter on Naruto's team." Hiashi said with a smirk.

"That is not possible, Team One will be…" Hiruzen began and minutes later. "Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai, Kakashi will sensei that team, Team Eight will be Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka with Kurenai in charge, Team Nine is still up and running so Team Ten which will be led by my son Asuma will be, the new Ino-Shika-Cho formation and Team Eleven will be Naruto and Kurama led by former ANBU captain Yamato." He said and took in a deep breath.

"But…" Hiashi began only to be silence by a glare from Hiruzen.

"What do you mean former ANBU captain?" Danzō asked.

"I shall remove him for the sole purpose of training Naruto and if Kurama is to go berserk despite only having three tails of Demonic Chakra Yamato proficiency in Mokuton can help." Hiruzen explained and everyone became quiet. "Now, to address other matters."

 _ **Later: Naruto's Den; Konohagakure**_

Naruto sat in his den with Ino on his lap fast asleep. He was reading the book left by Hashirama Senju and was nearing the end…but something about the book was off but he didn't study it all that much.

As he turned the page he stumbled on something he immediately became interested in.

 _The orgins of both the Senju and Uchiha clans come from the days of war. The Senju were against the Uchiha and one day Hashirama Senju met Madara Uchiha. Both were older brothers and the sons of the leader of their respective clans, Hashirama was the older brother of three others and Madara was the older brother of four others. Being born in the Warring Periods of the Senju and Uchiha was difficult for Hashirama and Madara._

 _Hashirama had met Madara one day while skipping rocks, they had developed a friendly rivalry, in the end however, Hashirama would always win their contents. While they would play and compete neither knew the real identity of the other._

 _One day when one of their younger brothers had ended up killing each other was when they had found out about the others true identity. Hashirama was a Senju and Madara was an Uchiha._

 _They grew up and fought against each other, they had dreams together and in the end they completed their dreams, they built a ninja village where children wouldn't be sent to war and die. A village where everyone was treated with respect and integrity…they built…Konohagakure no Sato._

Naruto closed the book as he finished reading that sentence. He placed the book down on the desk and watched the sleeping Baugh in his arms. It was too late to carry her home and she could go by herself had she been awake…it was 12:00 in the morning.

With a sigh he stood and fixed her in his arms so she was being carried bridal style. Kissing her on her forehead he walked towards the door and turned the handle. He stopped and looked back at the book.

He shook his head sadly and walked up the stairs of the house. Instead of placing her in a spare bedroom Naruto carried her into his room and placed her on his bed. He quickly stripped off his clothes and remained in only his boxers.

He climbed in bed next to her, he wrapped a hand around her waist and his hand rested in her stomach. He then blushed as he realized he was spooning her.

"What are you doing?" He heard a soft voice ask and almost jumped out of the bed. He leaned into her hair and sighed. She took one of her feet and rested it on his.

"Just relaxing, I just finished reading for the night and it was too late to carry you home so I decided to let you sleep here." Naruto explained with a blush on his face.

"That still doesn't explain why I am in your bed or why you're spooning me." She teased him making him blush and bury his face into her soft hair. He sniffed. Vanilla.

Naruto crawled over her so he was now facing her and she was facing him. They looked into each other's eyes and got lost. Coming out of his daze Naruto smiled softly as he leaned in and captured he flips in a kiss.

Naruto slid his hand in her waist and she slipped his hand on he cheek. Pulling apart Naruto smirked. He kissed Ino full on the lips one more time and closed his eyes.

"Good night Naru-kun." Ino said.

"Good night Ino-chan." Naruto said.

They kissed once more before finding themselves asleep and in dream land.

Ah…Wasn't life great?...For Now.

 _ **Following Morning: Senju Compound; Konohagakure**_

With a groan Ino wake up with her head on something warm…and something that was beating. Opened her eyes she saw surroundings that weren't those of her room.

Then the events of the night came back to her and she smiled but blushed at at the same time. It was then that she looked over Naruto's body to see that he was in his boxers and she saw his…morning wood.

Looking down at herself she found that she was also in her underwear. Dark purple lace panties and a dark purple lace bra that hugged her 32 C sized breast perfectly. She had took of her clothes in the middle of the night.

She had a flat but slightly toned stomach and a slightly above average rear. Glancing back at Naruto's wood she began to feel hot and bothered just by looking at it and she groaned and got up.

"What got you panties in a bunch?" She heard Naruto ask and turned around to meet his body under the covers and him curled up like a little ball.

"I'm in my bra and pantie, don't look." She said trying to cover herself up but to no avail and Naruto chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked hotly and Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes.

"You might want to go and bathe and change, I'll leave so you can handle your stories." Naruto said as he got up and threw on his pants.

"Are you saying I smell funny Naru- _kun_?" She asked sweetly.

"I didn't say that did I?" He asked mockly and she glared. "All I'm saying is that you should take a shower and change, I can literally smell the pheromones coming off of you." He finished and left the room but not before giving her a quick kiss.

"PERVERT!" She screamed back at him and then crossed her arms under her breast. "Damn no good boyfriend." She mumbled under her breath as she took up one of her scrolls and unsealed some clothes, a tooth brush and a towel.

She placed the towel on her shoulder and took the clothes and tooth l brush in her hand. With a grumble and are at the door to which her boyfriend left she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

 _ **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT (MILD LIME)**_

As the clear water cascaded down Ino's milky soft skin the image of Naruto's morning wood came popping into her mind. She was continuously getting wet, hot and bothered down 'there' and couldn't stop.

As her hands went up and down her arms as she washed away the dirtiness on her skin her hands slowly inched downwards until it came to a stop.

Her hands stopped by her wet femininity. Her luscious plump pink pussy was dripping wet and hot like fire in the summers of Konohagakure no Sato or the sun in the hot place known as Sunagakure no Sato.

She took her hand and began rubbing it slowly and she moaned lowly and quietly as for no one to hear her or catch her doing her ministrations…especially Naruto.

Her pace picked up causing her to moan more audibly. She began to play with the hood of her clit and she moaned at a higher and higher tone each time she flicked it.

And while she was doing this with her right hand she took her left hand and began to fondle and caress her left breast over and over. Moaning 'his' name over and over as she began to fantasize that 'he' was doing these things to her.

She slowly took a finger and inserted it into her wet slit. She gasped as it stung a little as she was tight because of being only fourteen and a half years old.

After a while the pain became bearable and she began to move her finger in and out, picking up speed each time she pulled it out and pushed it in. Her pace quickened and was moving so fast she barely paid attention to her surroundings that she didn't notice someone on the other side of the door. Luckily for her however it wasn't Naruto.

She pulled her finger out and began to rub her clit again and began switching between the two. One second she was rubbing her clit and the next she was fingering herself.

Rubbing as fast as she could she moaned louder and louder each time. Going for the last stretch she added another finger in her tight pussy and moved faster and faster. She imagined it was Naruto's big six inch cock going in and out of her at the speed of sound. She moaned his name louder and louder each time obviously forgetting that she was supposed to be quiet.

Being daring she removed her hand from her breast and began to play with her clit as the other hand began to flick her clit forward and backward causing extreme pleasure.

She took her hand and licked her fingers and moaned at the both enjoyable and exotic taste of her own pussy juice. Her pace down by her fat pussy quickened and she could barely keep her moans from escalating in sound. And with a final nerve racking finger thrust into her tight pussy...

"Naruto!" She moaned loudly as her juices came out of her and onto her hand. With some pants and forcing her exhausted body to get up she spoke with amazement. "I can't believe I just did that." She said to herself as she washed her hand and her skin.

Quickly drying herself and brushing her teeth she put back on her Ninja clothes. She blushed as she her hand had passed her breast while putting on her ninja clothes.

Her ninja outfit had changed slightly. She now wore a long sleeve mesh shirt only it reached right under her breast. Over it was a dark purple jacket that was short sleeved, had a hood and reached midriff showing off her flat stomach. On her forearms were white arm warmers. She also had on mesh shorts that reached her knee, over it was a dark purple mini skirt with a white belt around the waist. On the belt was a scroll and a ninja pouch. Her right thigh held a weapons holder and her sandals were high heeled and reached the top of her shin. Her Hitai-ate was strapped to her forehead.

Placing her tooth brush and dirty clothes in the scroll she walked out of the room and paled. On the bed was Naruto's older sister watching her with a sly grin.

Seeding watched around the room but pointed to the clothes on the ground. Ino caught what she was saying and immediately denied it making Sedrina laugh.

"You're pretty lucky Naruto didn't come in here while you were…how should I put this…busy." She said with a grin making Ino blush redder that Hinata.

"Please don't tell him, I'd die of embarrassment if he found out that I did that." Ino pleaded and sighed when Sedrina placed her hand on Ino's shoulder and nodded.

"Naruto's in the den." Sedrina said. "He already sent a Shadow Clone to inform your parents of your stay here and I made breakfast, it's on the counter top." She explained with a smile.

Ino thanked her and looked at Sedrina stomach. "Does it hurt?" She asked and Sedrina nodded negatory with a chuckle. "Does it feel good knowing your going to be a mother?" This time Sedrina stopped and looked at Ino carefully.

"Sort of." She admitted with a shrug. "I just wish his father was here." Sedrina admitted. Ino hugged the seventeen year old and smiled. "Why are you doing this?"

"A person always needs comforting, I would have still been a fangirl if not for Naruto-kun." Ino admitted as she let go of Sedrina and smiled widely. She was about to leave when stopped by Sedrina.

"Why do you think Naruto adopted me into the clan?" She asked softly and Ino chuckled this time and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smiled.

"Naruto has sensory abilities that allow him to see inside of people's hearts." Ino explained. "He saw the light in your heart and Naruto hates to see people abandoned, it resurfaces things he keeps locked away." Ino said.

"What things are those?" Sedrina asked and Ino shook her head.

"That's for Naruto to tell you." Ino said as she got up and walked over to her clothes, taking it and sealing it in the scroll she replaced it on the belt and took up Naruto's dirty clothes, she threw it in the hamper and walked to the door. "Thanks again for making breakfast." She said and left.

Sedrina smiled.

 _ **Earlier: Naruto's Den; Konohagakure**_

Naruto entered the den dressed in his ninja gear. After leaving an embarrassed Ino he went and took a bath and changed into his Shinobi attire and here he was now.

Walking to the desk he picked up his book on Hashirama and opened it, as he read the contents it simply covered everything about the Senju and Uchiha but it was the origins of the clans that had Naruto interested.

 _The Senju clan originated from Asura Ōtsutsuki. The younger son of the Rikudō Sennin, it was due to Asura's special Chakra he received from his father that enabled the Senju to utilize the Mokuton or Wood Release._

 _The Uchiha clan originated from Indra Ōtsutsuki. The older son of the Rikudō Sennin, it was due to Indra's special Chakra he received from his father that enabled the Uchiha to utilize the Sharingan Eye._

 _Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; The Rikudō Sennin was the first ever Jinchuriki, he was the host of the Jyuubi, the Ten Tails, it's origins are unknown but what is know is that Hagoromo divided the Chakra into nine parts and thus the birth of the Nine Tailed Beast came._

 _Also, if a Senju is to conceive a child with an Uchiha that child could become the next Rikudō Senin because the Rinnegan: Kekkei Genkai of the Sage of Six Paths is formed when the DNA of a Senju and an Uchiha. As Hagoromo was the creator of Bijū anyone of his blood can control them. That is why both Senju and Uchiha can control Bijū._

 _All of these things are known as I met the Rikudō Sennin in a dream and he told me these things, it was said that the person who reads this after me shall become a Shinobi to change the world._

 _Hashirama Senju: Shodai Hokage; Nidaime Kami no Shinobi._

That was it. As Naruto finished the last of the book a pain shot through his hand. His right hand. From wrist to shoulder, his serpent tattoo began to glow and then it died down.

' _This must be the extra effect of Yoso no Ringu Nailah told me about the day before last._ ' He thought remembering a conversation with the elder Uzumaki the day before last.

Five small pillars shot up around Naruto just as Ino and Kurama entered. Ino was about to rush towards Naruto but was stopped by Kurama who shook his head. She wanted to protest but the next thing that happened was simply mystifying.

The top of each pillar did something, black fire came out of the first, spiraling wind could be vaguely seen in the second, the third had blue lightning at the top, the fourth had a piece of dirt with grass on it and the last was water, only it was dancing around.

"The added effect of Yoso no Ringu, Change of Chakra." Kurama informed and the pillars returned to the ground from whence it came. "Your Katon is black, Fūton is spiraling wind, Raiton is blue, Doton has grass or nature of you will on it and Suiton just looks pretty." Kurama finished with a chuckle.

Naruto glared at the fox as he held up the Shodai's book and burst it into black flames, the flames died down in his hand shortly after not leaving a single burn.

Naruto let out a sigh and walked towards his best friend and girlfriend. He walked past them and told them he was going to train. Ino looked concerned but Kurama waved it off.

"Nothing is wrong with him except he might go Emo on us." Kurama warned.

"Why's that?" Ino asked.

"Another added effect of Yoso no Ringu allows the user to remember things from when he or she was even a baby, the only thing is that no one knows when it will happen." Kurama explained.

"Everything? Even his abuse and…other things?" She asked remembering Naruto's story about his abuse, verbally, physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Yes, however." Kurama stated.

"However what?" She asked.

"The thing that has him like that is…" Kurama said but didn't finish. He turned towards the door where Naruto left and shook his head slowly. Ino stepped right in fron of him.

"What. Is. It?" She asked angrily.

Kurama sighed, woman were so annoying. He looked back at the ashes of Hashirama's book and sighed again. He walked over to where the intrusion in the ground had occurred from the pillars, and using his Doton manipulation he fixed the ground. He could use Katon and Doton so this wasn't surprising to Ino but what was that he hasn't answered her question yet making her think that it was wow thing bad.

"Kurama?"

He looked at her and sat down in Naruto's chair. He beckoned for her to come closer. When she did he sighed. He looked at a picture of Hashirama and Madara on the wall, once with Tsunade with a swollen belly and lastly one with Minato on his inauguration as Hokage.

He pointed towards the picture of Minato. He had shared a mind link with Naruto and knew exactly what had the young blonde so upset and truthfully he couldn't blame him.

"He found out who his father was."


	9. Chapter 9

_**So this will be the start of the first Arc: Protection of Seven. The Akatsuki will be making an early appearance and it's not really hard to find out who 'Seven' is as I am adding her in the pairing. So far it's NarutoxInoxFū and there might be more girls later on. Enjoy. P.S; I am NOT adding Hinata, a pairing with her and Naruto is too over used. I might add maybe Temari and an OC or something or if you want send in some request but I am accepting no more than four girls. Oh and I'll be using POG from now on. Later.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…WHY CAN'T I OWN IT.**_

 _ **Chapter 009; LEMON.**_

 _ **Arc: Protection Of Seven.**_

Naruto sat up just before his alarm flocked began to ring. He used some Wood Release manipulation and brought up a wooden stump and crushed the alarm clock.

He flipped off of his bed and entered his bathroom. Once the door closed behind him he froze. He smelled female pheromones. This bathroom hadn't been used for three days.

Naruto would normally train to ends length and took showers in the lake at training ground two after a hard day's workout. Ino was the last person to use the bathroom.

Shrugging he brushed his teeth and began to get ready to go to the academy. After brushing his teeth Naruto donned his Shinobi attire that only had one change. He now wore a long haori. It reached the back of his knees and was orange with black flames trimmings the ends of the sleeves at the end of the haori itself.

He looked too much like his father except for the eyes and hair. His sword was strapped to his waist on the left side giving him easy access should need be as he was right handed.

Walking to his night stand he picked up two books to which he sealed one in a scroll. The one he sealed was Madara Uchiha's journal. The riddle had been hard but he had come out with the answer with the help of Shikamaru.

In his hand was his Icha Icha book to which he had not started to read as yet. He walked down stairs with it in his hand and saw Sedrina eating breakfast.

Out of everyone the only people who knew his heritage was Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kurama, Sedrina, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji and Naruto himself.

"Hey Nee-chan." Naruto said as he walked towards the fridge and took out some milk. He got down the cereal and poured himself a bowl. "What's up?"

"Morning Otouto." Sedrina greeted. "Nothing much is planned for today, maybe I'll visit some friends and whatnot." She said just as Kurama came down stairs his tall figure towering over them…slightly.

"Hey Rama." Naruto called out as he ate. "Hurry up and eat, we have to get to the academy for eight." Naruto said glancing at the clock in the room. "It's half past seven." He warned.

Kurama only grumbled and took out some bacon and chicken out of the fridge. He sat down as he waited for it to heat on the stove. He may be in human form but he was still a fox and foxes are bacon and chicken.

When the chicken and bacon was finished heating up he put it in a plate along with some bread and eggs and went back to his seat which was across from Naruto's.

"So Ruto." Kurama said as he leaned back in his seat and ate. "What have you been learning with Jiraiya?" He asked curiously and Naruto cleared his throat.

"He's teaching me Tou-san's Rasengan." Naruto said a little happy that he said 'Tou-san'. Kurama and Sedrina smiled at him and chuckled at how happy he had been after he found out his father was an excellent Shinobi…well how happy he was after he blew of some steam.

"Well, as for what I know, I can do both the Tree and Water Walking Exercises, I did the two stages for my elemental manipulation, I mastered the Kage Bunshin and I learned the Shunshin along with one Jutsu each for Katon and Doton." Kurama explained and Naruto grumbled.

"I mastered the Kage Bunshin along with Tree and Water Walking Exercises, I can do the Shunshin to a certain extent, I completed the first stage for the five elements in elemental manipulation, the Rasengan is a work in progress and and I don't know any Ninjutsu, I am a level five seal master and a level ten Kenjutsu master." Naruto said with a hand on his chin.

"What about Moku, Shaku, Yō, Ran, Hyū and Doraiaisuton?" Kurama asked which in turn caused Naruto to remember something that happened a week and five days ago.

"I can control all of them a little, I can make Wood, Scorched Rock, Lava, Storm Clouds, Small Glaciers and Hail for Hyūton and I have no idea what Doraiaisuton does." Naruto explained. "By the way, the first time we met when you were in Fox form, I asked what Wind and Lightning would make and you have me the answer for Water and Lightning, I didn't ask before because I thought you had a good reason but I'm curious now."

Kurama sighed and took a bite of bacon with his canines. "Wind and Lightning makes Swift Release or Jinton (Swift), I didn't tell you because you need to activate it from sighing which will make your organs vibrate which could end up killing you." He explained and Naruto nodded in understanding just as he finished his breakfast.

"Hurry up." Naruto commanded of Kurama as he got up and placed his bowl in the sink for Sedrina to wash. "I'm heading out." Naruto said and walked towards the front door.

Not wanting to be left behind Kurama finished eating quickly and placed the ball to wash. He bid Sedrina good bye and caught up to Naruto just in time for Naruto to open the door to be met with Ino who was about to knock on the door.

Ino blushed as she saw Naruto. Ever since the tub inside the she had been having certain explicit dreams about our fourteen year old Jinchuriki and hero.

"Morning guys." Shikamaru and Chōji said lazily and while eating chips respectively. "Kurama, let's head out, leave the love birds alone." Shikamaru said with a smirk and Kurama nodded and Shunshin'ed away with Shika and Cho.

 _ **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT (MINI LIME)**_

Naruto watched the wrist watch on his left wrist and saw they had fifteen minutes until teams were called. He placed a hand on Ino's shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind to reach the top of the Senju compound.

Naruto was sitting on the roof with Ino and his lap facing him with her legs on either side of him. She straddled his waist and leaned close up to his face.

"It's been a long time since we had sometime to ourselves." Naruto said as he connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto licked her bottom lip and knowing the procedure she opened her mouth.

His Chakra coated tongue dashed into her mouth and began to lick every square centimeter of her mouth. Feeling a little bold Naruto took his hand and slipped it under her jacket and began to fondle her breast through her bra making her moan and groan.

She took her hand and slid it under his shirt as well and began to trace the lines of his tones muscles. Wanting to return the pleasure he was receiving Naruto's hand went down to her fine ass and began to grope making her moan into the kiss.

She took her hands and and placed it on his thigh on either side of a noticeable bulge and began running her hands along his thigh over and over again.

He-deciding it was now or never-took his hand and slowly dragged it across her legs, thighs and then it reached her soaking wet panties and that's when he used his index and middle finger to slowly rub her wet slit.

Ino moaned loudly into the kiss and leaned it him more. The result of her doing this was the removal of his hand from her genitals and his semi stiff cock poking her in her inner thigh.

Pushing him down to the ground Ino lay on top of him making out with him and groping. Moan after moan Ino continued to kiss him like there was no tomorrow and after what seemed like five minutes they pulled away gasping for air.

"That was…awesome." Ino said to her boyfriend as she came of his hardened appendage and rested her head on his chest for two reason. She was tired and gave a great view of the tent in his pants.

"Yeah…we made it to second base." Naruto said as he took his hand and slid it to the hem of her skirt and played with it. Taking it as a game and not wanting to be undone she smirked as she used her right hand to slip into his pants and grab his manhood through his boxers. He gasped and moaned at the suddenness.

She gulped as she felt the size and wondered if it would fit in her when the time came. "What are these bases you keep talking to Jiraiya-sama about?" He asked with a moan as Naruto slid his hand under her skirt and began to rub her through lace panties.

"There are four bases…" He said and moaned. "First is kissing with tongue, Second is Groping, Third is Oral Sex and home base is the main deal." He said.

Deciding to do something she knew she wouldn't regret she came up close to his ears and whispered. "When we get back from team selections…how about heading to third." Naruto's jaw went slack.

He kissed her cheek. "You serious?" He asked she nodded. "Once we do that there is no going back." Naruto warned and she nodded meaning she understood. "Plus we've only been going out for almost two weeks." Naruto said.

"We may have been dating for two weeks but do you remember when we were younger in the park." It wasn't a question but a statement as Naruto remembered everything that happened to him. He smiled at that memory.

 _ **Flashback; Eight or Nine Hears Ago**_

 _Naruto was on his way home. It was late evening and he was tired from running away from the mob that tried to beat him everyday. He was walking back the park when he heard a girl scream. Naruto rushed toward the direction he heard the scream to find a young blond girl no older than him maybe five or six years old. She was surrounded by three older boys maybe ten or eleven and they were throwing things at her and kicking her all while laughing about it. Naruto knew he had to do something in order to help the young girl._

 _He rushed at the boy in the middle from behind and knocked him to the ground. He picked himself up fuming with anger as he looked for who knocked him down. The three boys eyes widened in horror as they saw who it was. Unbeknown to Naruto his eyes were now slitted and a very deep shade of red. the boys were frozen with fear as Naruto made his way toward them._

 _"Stay away from us you demon brat." Yelled one of the boys._

 _"Get out of here and don't you ever come near this girl again." Naruto replied as he kept moving closer._

 _"You don't tell us what to do you piece of garbage." Another boy called out._

 _Naruto was inches from the boy he had previously knocked down. Before the boy knew what was going on, Naruto had him by the throat lifting him a few inches off the ground. The boys eyes were as big as dinner plates._

 _"I said to get lost and never bother her again." Naruto said as he threw the boy a few feet to the side._

 _They boys picked up their friend and took off at a very fast pace. Naruto walked over to the young girl and knelt beside her. He looked her over to see if she was bleeding. She looked fine except for a few bruises and a scarp across her arm from trying to protect herself._

 _"I'm Naruto, Are you Ok?" He asked as was looking her over._

 _"Yes, I'm ok thanks to you. My name is Ino."_

 _"How far away do you live?" Naruto asked her._

 _"Just down that street about half a mile. Why do you ask?"_

 _Naruto reached down and picked her up bridal style with one arm around her waist and the other under her legs. "You don't need to be walking home alone so let me take you ok." He told her as he took off up the street._

 _A few minutes later, Ino pointed out which house was hers. Not letting her down he walked up to the door and knocked. Inata answered the door and her eyes went wide. She snatched Ino from Naruto's arms and started yelling for her husband, Inoichi. Inoichi and his wife both knew of Naruto and the demon he had sealed in him. They had never had any problems out of him but seeing him with their daughter in the state she was in, they went into protective mode._

 _They started to chase him away but Ino jumped out of her mother's arms and stood in front of Naruto with her arms spread wide._

 _"You can't hurt him or chase him away." Shouted Ino at her parents._

 _"He hurt you. We can and will chase him away." Responded Inata._

 _"He didn't hurt me, he saved me." Ino said with tears in her eyes as she turned and wrapped her arms around Naruto._

 _"What do you mean he saved you?" Asked Inoichi._

 _"I was being chased by some bullies and they corned me and were kicking me and throwing things at me. I started screaming and Naruto came and saved me. So you can't chase him away." Ino replied through sobs._

 _"Ok Ino. We are sorry, we were just worried is all. Do you need a place to stay for the night Naruto?" asked Inoichi._

 _"No sir. I have a place to stay thank you though." Responded Naruto._

 _"Well you saved our daughter, so you are always welcome here. Say goodnight Ino." Inata said in a motherly tone._

 _"Goodnight Naruto" Ino said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before running inside._

 _"Goodnight Ino." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the spot he had just been kissed as he headed home._

 _ **Flashback; End**_

"Yeah." Naruto said happily. "We've known each other for years but then you got lost in the fangirl stage." He commented and she play fully hit him on his head.

"Whatever, let's go." She said as she retracted her hand from gripping his manhood and stretched. "It's almost time to be placed on teams." She said as she picked up his hand and watched the time.

Naruto wrapped a hand around her waist and before she said anything he missed her neck making her moan and then she slowly but down onto her neck making her throw her head back in pleasure.

Naruto removed his head to reveal a dark purple spot. He then took his hand and slapped her ass with a resounding 'smack' and she moaned again and slapped him upside his head.

"What!? You know you like it!" Naruto said and she glared at him and got a devilish smirk.

"Stop doing that or I'm going to take back my offer." She said and Naruto chuckled and wrapped a hand around her shoulder and grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it hard making her grunt and moan.

Turning to face him she glared hotly at him. Using on of her hands she took out some Chakra suppression wire and tied up his hands to a pole so quickly he didn't have time to react.

She then went to him and knelt down making him pale as she took out a Kunai. He began to plea and beg for mercy but she took the Kunai and feared his pants and boxers making his restrained man hood come free.

She smirked as he paled. He was about five inches ten centimeters and uncircumcised. His girth was about four inches. Using her hands she crept up his thigh and…

"Ino…" Naruto moaned as she grabbed his penis in her hands. She then pulled his foreskin back to meet the head of his penis. She slowly placed her mouth on the head and used her tongue to swirl around t he head and the shaft.

She tried to get some more of him but only managed to get at least three inches as he was to big for her to get anymore. Deciding three inches was enough she began to bob her head up and down while rubbing her moist pussy through the clothes.

Using her right hand she began to play with his testies. Her left hand was around the part of his dick she couldn't get in her mouth stroking him and the other was switching between rubbing herself and fondling his balls.

As for Naruto he was only loaning and grunting as Ino was supposedly 'raping' him. He then took his hands and broke the wires that held him at bay.

He felt it. The urge to cum.

"Ino…I'm…going to…cum…any minute." He grunted as she worked on his balls and cock. She kept on bobbing not heeding his words. Right when he was about to cum he grabbed her head and forced it down on his dick.

She tagged as waves of seed over flood her mouth. Some came out of her mouth and slid down his still erect dick and some went down her throat and she even swallowed some.

She took her mouth of if her dick. She then got up and smashed their lips together sluggishly. He took his hand and wrapped it around her waist and took Shunshin'ed to his bedroom.

Once inside there he cast a privacy Jutsu and placed her back on the bed. He took the same Kunai she had used and feared away her close leaving her in nothing but lace panties and bra.

His midnight blue eyes met her pale ones and lust was clear in both of them. They were going all the way…they didn't know if the other was ready but they were going to do it. He slowly took of her panties.

Naruto took his head and placed it by her dripping luscious plump fat pink pussy and inhaled her scent. His hot breath hate her vagina as if it was fire making her want him more and more.

Ino however was not so caught up in lust that she remembered to do something. Running through seven hand seals she stopped on the hand seal for 'Ram' then placed her right hand in the seal of confrontation and placed her left hand on her stomach.

" **Anti Pregnancy No Jutsu.** " She said and her hand glowed a green color and the effects immediately took effect. That Jutsu was created by Tsunade Senju and it was a guaranteed safe sex Jutsu.

She gave Naruto a nod to proceed to which he did. Using his tongue he began to lick her inner thigh making her moan from the continuous teasing.

"Stop teasing." She moaned out to him and he chuckled and shoved his tongue onto her push and began lick her folds causing her to moan and gasp from the wet tongue against her femininity.

He used his tongue to flick her clit hood and kept licking her over and over. He took one hand and reached up to her breast. He used that had to fondle her breast and used the other to finger her. He placed one finger in her and she moaned. He began moving it faster and faster until he added another all the while licking her clit.

With one final finger intrusion she arched her back as her wet juices came onto his face and in his mouth. He was about to lick it off his face when Ino stopped him.

"Can I have some?" She asked meekly with pansy and Naruto nodded and pinned her down to the bed and assaulted her face with kisses and groped her breast and things.

Naruto then let out a sigh as he lined himself up with her pussy. He looked back at up at her and before she could give him the 'go ahead' he looked away.

"Before I take your virginity there is something you need to know." He said and she looked at him curiously. "I need to have at least four wives to rebuild my clan, this is done to the last male of every clan, it's called the CRA." He said and she looked down.

"So I will have to share you?" She asked after regaining her breath and he nodded. "I Love You." She said stopping him in his tracks as he slowly looked up at her. "I can live with sharing you once it isn't with Hinata or Sakura." Ino told him and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

He then took his cock and rubbed it along her pussy juices to get it wet as to not hurt her. After enough lube was gathered around the head of his penis and the first two inches of it he eased the head into her pussy.

She grunted, groaned, gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure. Glancing at the time Naruto's saw that they had one minute before it and that this had to be quick.

"Naruto…" Ino whimpered making him turn to her. "Please…stop…it hurts." She said and Naruto smiled a small smile and leaned in until he was close to here ears.

"I Love You." He said and her eyes widened as he plunge six inches deep into her breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. She gasped and tears welled in her eyes as she began to cry but Naruto leaned in and kissed the tears away. He took his hand and fondled her breast and began moving into and out of here at a gentle pace. He apologized for the intrusion and told her he would make it up to her.

She began to beg for more and more after a while. Barking out commands such as 'faster', 'deeper', 'harder' and 'fuck me'. Not one to disappoint Naruto picked up his pace and was moving extremely fast. He kept moving for five minutes until one final plunge caused both of them to climax, his hot seed filling her up and her wet juices coating his dick.

Naruto-exhausted as hell-fell to her side and began panting. He looked at the time to see it as eight ten. He panicked and shot straight up. Dashing into a closet he came back out with clothes for both of them. Yes Ino had clothes there.

He came back out to see Ino with her legs spread and healing herself with a minor Jutsu all Kunoichi's learn if raped in order to decrease pain. She hadn't been raped but it sure felt like it with Naruto's size and her tightness.

She too glanced at the time and her eyes widened. Shooting up from her bed she dashed to the bathroom dragging Naruto with her. They showered together and left.

Naruto also left some Shadow Clones to clean up the place.

 _ **Five Minutes Later: Academy; Konohagakure**_

Bursting through the doors Naruto and Ino stopped and began to pant and pant.

"Sorry…we're late sensei." Naruto apologized and Iruka grumbled and sent them to their seats but…

"Hey Naruto, Ino." Kiba called from his seat behind Hinata who was glaring at Ino with Byakugan activated.

"Yes Kiba?" Ino answered for her and her boyfriend. Everyone turned to Kiba waiting for him to ask whatever it is he wanted to ask the couple that was known all throughout the village.

"Why do you two smell like sex?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay so I'm back with another chappy so please enjoy and review, favorite and follow. This chappy will deal with team selection and…oh yeah, people aren't going to know about Naruto and Ino doing 'it'. You'll see why. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; All content of 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…Oh Poo.**_

 _ **Chapter 010; Teams, Test And A Lemon.**_

 _ **Arc: Protection Of Seven.**_

" **Fuinjutsu; Mind Erasal No Jutsu.** " Naruto said suddenly and a seal array appeared on the ground and everyone immediately fell unconscious with their heads hitting the table in front of them.

"What was that?" Ino asked wondering what it is Naruto had done to make everyone fall unconscious. "I heard 'Mind Erasal', did you erase their minds?" She asked in awe.

"Yes, partially, they remember everything except for what happened when we got here and I can only hold this for two and a half more minutes." Naruto said as his Chakra was draining from his drastically.

"It's very Chakra Consumptive huh?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder and channeled some Chakra. She let out a sigh. "Sorry, can't give you any Chakra, that Jutsu is way too much." She said as she stretched.

"Alright, the Jutsu will end in a minute, remember, I really down want anyone criticizing you for what we did at fourteen years old." Naruto said and she walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" He asked once her lips weren't on his.

"To tell the truth I don't really care what people think of me…" She said with a small smile. "…Before I would give a flying shit but, you changed, love changed me, and we made that decision together." She said and Naruto hugged her. "I really do love you Naruto." Ino said.

"And I you…Ino-Hime." He said and she kissed his cheek. "Alright, fifteen seconds, remember, they only remember what happened right before we came so let's go outside, oh, I also messed with Kiba's sensei with some Chakra so he wouldn't smell us." Naruto said as he walked to the door and exited with Ino right behind him.

Everyone in the room rose their heads and groaned trying to remember what happened. Naruto and Ino walked into the room with their finger interlocked. Everyone turned to them.

"Sorry we're late Iruka-sensei." Naruto apologized running a hand through his hair in mock sheepishness. "We kind of lost track of time and only just saw the time." Naruto said.

"Okay, I would normally tell you not to let it happen again but, today is the day you all become Genin, so, go to your seats, we're already behind schedule." Iruka said dismissing the apology and the couple went to their seats.

"My boy got laid huh?" Kurama asked in whisper as Naruto and Ino passed him and their eyes went wide and glanced around and sighed in relief when no one else was paying attention to them.

Naruto sat next to Kurama in the back and Ino sat with Shikamaru and Chōji behind them. No one was next to Kurama so it was just Naruto and Kurama in that row.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked quietly as Iruka began his speech on the Will Of Fire and what it meant to be a Shinobi. "I erased everyone's mind with the Jutsu I created." He said.

"Yes you did." Kurama said quietly as well. "But you didn't mess up my sense of smell and remember that even though I am in the human world I can still have a mind link with you." Kurama explained with a sigh.

Naruto sighed as Kurama was right and leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes and channeling Chakra to his ears he heard everything. Iruka going on about 'Being A Shinobi' and Hinata grumbling about, and I quote, 'Damn Blonde Haired Whorish Bitch'.

Sighing he opened his eyes as Iruka began calling the teams of the clan heirs and the one council child in the room; Sakura and then there was Kurama who was…well no one knew what he was…in terms of family/life.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai will be Team Seven led by Kakashi Hatake…" Iruka said and Sakura got up cheering as every girl except Ino and Hinata groaned. "…Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame will be led by Kurenai Yūhi…" He said and Hinata groaned. "…Team Nine is still active so Team Ten that will be led by Asuma Sarutobi will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chōji Akimichi." He said with a smile. "And lastly, Team Eleven, Naruto Uzumaki Senju and Kirama, led by Yamato, the senseis will be here shortly, good luck and be safe." He finished with a smile and he was gone with a wave of his hand.

As soon as Iruka was gone Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto who was chatting with Kurama. Sasuke walked up to him and waited for Naruto to notice him but he didn't.

"Dobe." Sasuke called and Naruto turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Take back what you said about the Uchiha clan a week ago, you said that the Senju were better but the Uchiha's outlived them." Sasuke said cockily.

"Alright, let's add somethings up." Naruto said placing a hand on his chin. "Three Senjus were Hokages, no Hokages were Uchihas, the Senju clan was killed out during the Second Great Ninja War and the entire Uchiha clan-except for you-was killed out by one man…nope, I'm pretty sure the Senju clan was and still is the best." He said with a shrug and turned back to Kurama to continue his conversation.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and it was then that he noticed Naruto's sword strapped to his waist. He reached to touch it but his hand was stopped by Ino who had been watching.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat angrily and Ino shook her head with a sigh and chuckled. "What's so damn funny?" He asked again and this time Ino laughed. "Answer me for Kami sake." He said wrenching his hand always from Ino.

"That sword is an Uzumaki Clan Heir, only Uzumaki's can actually touch it, their Chakra reserves are so large that they hold it without fatigue but if anyone else touches it they will immediately fell Chakra decreasing." Ino lectured but he touched the sword and immediately fell to the ground.

"Should of listened Teme." Naruto said as he placed his hand on Sasuke and focused some Chakra and everyone was mystified when Sasuke actually got up and a civilians asked what that was. "Chakra Transfer Jutsu, I transferred some Chakra to him to wake up." Naruto explained and everyone nodded but was still in awe.

One by one the senseis for Teams One through Six came and left with their students and only Teams Seven, Eight, Ten and Eleven remained patiently awaiting their teachers.

Ino walked over to Naruto and sat down beside him forcing Kurama to move in the process. Once she was sitting beside her boyfriend she leaned on his shoulder so she was close to his ears.

"You know…" She began quietly, everyone else was doing their own thing so no one could hear. "…You didn't tell me if you enjoyed this morning or not, I'm telling you up front that for your first time you did good, and I enjoyed it very much." She said and added a bit of seductiveness in her voice making Naruto blush slightly.

"You were wonderful, and I'm sure it takes all of your willpower to walk without limping." Naruto said with a chuckle then his face turned grim. "We're going to have to tell Inoichi and Inata." He said with his face pale.

Sensing his fear she kissed him on his cheek. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you, plus, it was a decision we made together." She assured him and smiled up at him.

"I just hope your right, if you say just one word wrong he's going to kill me." He said in whisper just like they had been doing all along. Glancing around the room he noticed no one was watching him. He was about to have a little secret 'fun' with her by sensed the small Chakra spike and realized Hinata had activated her Byakugan. He sucked his teeth.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked and Naruto side and turned to face her not knowing if the Byakugan could read lips or not but was being safe.

"Hinata's using her Byakugan to stalk us." He said lowly and Ino chuckled. "If she keeps up with this we'll never get to have anymore alone time." He growled and Ino kissed him passionately for everyone to see.

Whistles and cheers past around as they kissed for about fifty six seconds then Ino pulled away and snuggled into his side and it was then that Naruto noticed the hickey he had left and immediately pulled her into a hug so no one would see.

"You never hugged me like this before!" She hissed under her breath. "What's wrong, do I smell like sex?" She asked and Naruto shook his head 'no' and whispered to her as everyone went back to their activities. "The hickey?" She asked softly and felt him nod.

"Mine's already healed from the Kyuubi's demonic Chakra." He said and he then wrapped an arm around her and fixed her hair with the other. "Hold on, let me fix your hair so it isn't seen." He said and got to work.

When he was done Ino's hair was a sight to see. Her hair was still in the usual high pony tail and she had the usual bang over her right eye but the noticeable change was that her hair came down on one side of her neck blocking the hickey from sight and it made her look pretty too.

"Beautiful." He muttered under his breath and she heard and blushed. Taking a small mirror out of her pouch she held it up and looked at her new hairdo. Gasping she drew all eyes to her and almost dropped the mirror.

Everyone gawked at her hair, well except Sasuke as he didn't care and Hinata because she was angry with Ino for stealing the 'love' of her life and publicly showing affection to him.

"Ino, you look so pretty, did Naruto do that for you!?" Sakura squealed and Ino answered her questions one by one until three people entered the room.

"Team Eight/Ten/Eleven." Said a woman with dark hair, a man smoking a cigarette and a man with brown hair said and all eyes turned to them and the select teams got up and walked towards them.

They were given orders on where to go. Team Eight were to report to training ground eight while Team Ten were supposed to go to training ground three and Naruto and Kurama would need to go to training ground two.

The three Jōnin left in a 'Shunshin no Jutsu'. Teams Ten and Eleven followed their senseis lead leaving the other confused and a very angry Sasuke.

But Naruto and Kurama left differently. Kurama in red flames and Naruto in black.

 _ **Meanwhile: TG 2; Konohagakure**_

Yamato arrived at training ground two to see Naruto and Kurama already their leaning up against the stump in the middle of the giant clearing like training grounds.

"Before you ask…" Naruto began as he and Kurama got up. "We know the Shunshin no Jutsu but ours is more advanced as we add out Katon element into it." Naruto explained and the man nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's introduce ourselves." Yamato said and three wooden chairs came out of the ground shocking the two Genin. "Yes, before you ask I can use Mokuton, it was the sole reason I was placed as your Jōnin sensei, to teach you Mokuton and to control him should anything happen." He explained and Naruto nodded. "Alright, introductions. I want names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream, blondy first." Yamato said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Senju, I like ramen, Ino-chan, training, sparring with Kurama, researching my parents. I dislike stalkers, arrogant jerks, the three minutes ramen takes to cook and people who judge, my hobbies are eating ramen from Ichiraku Ramen, playing pranks and my dreams are to become the strongest Hokage ever and to have a family of my own." Naruto said and Yamato nodded and gestured for Kurama to go on.

"I am Kurama, I don't really like anything much except for Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji, I dislike Uchiha's, my hobbies are protecting Naruto and my dream is to become the advisor of the greatest Hokage." He said with a nudge to Naruto who grinned.

"Good, I am Yamato, my likes are not much nor are my dislikes, my hobbies include scaring people and my dream is to become a well known Shinobi." Yamato said and the Genin sweat drop.

' _All we learned was his name, he's creepy and he wants to be a good Shinobi._ ' Naruto spoke to Kyuubi mentally who chucked inwardly. ' _What's so funny?_ ' He asked.

' _Nothing._ '

"So what's first sensei?" Naruto asked and Yamato donned a creepy face making Naruto and Kurama back away from the man a little and he burst into laughter.

"Well, normally, Jōnin senseis would test you to see if you could use teamwork but since it's two of you and you're well acquainted already I just have to test your skills to see if you become Genin or not." Yamato said and Naruto and Kurama nodded as they knew what he meant already.

Taking out a blindfold from his ninja pouch Yamato tied it around his eyes and held up three fingers. The first finger went down and Naruto and Kurama got on guard. Another finger. They got ready in positions to dash away. Last finger. "HAJIME!"

As soon as the okay was given Naruto and Kurama crossed their fingers and smirked. " **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** " They yelled and the clearing was immediately filled with hundreds of copies of them.

Yamato grimaced when he saw the amount of clones the two created. Being a Mokuton user one needed to become one with nature this making him being able to sense the clones.

As the clones charged at him Yamato simply used his Wood manipulation and destroyed the clones without even moving an inch. Soon after only few clones remained.

"Alright, try this…" Kurama said as he began running through hand seals. " **Katon; Great Blaze.** " The fire shot out like a stream and headed towards the Mokuton user. The Fire Release; Great Blaze was a Jutsu based upon pure fire.

Running through his own set of seals Yamato stopped on the seal for hare/rabbit and yelled. " **Suiton; Water Wall.** " The water shot up from the waterfall and formed a wall in front of Yamato blocking out the fire.

Once the steam that was created died down Naruto dashed at Yamato and sent a right leg sweep to which Yamato easily parried with his left hand and sent his own leg sweep with his left leg.

Naruto dodged the kick by ducking and sending a right hook and once he missed he turned on his heel and sent a back kick but Yamato hit it away with his hands.

Jumping back to Kurama, Naruto mentally talked with Kyuubi who nodded in real and dashed at Yamato to engage in Taijutsu as Naruto began focusing his Chakra.

Kurama sent a punch out it was easily deflected by Yamato who then punched at Kurama but it resulted in mute as Kurama intercepted the punch and sent an upward kick.

Yamato jumped as the leg passed and did a flip in the air. He came down behind Kurama and since his hand was still connected to Kurama's from the interception be sent Kurama barreling into a tree.

Kurama however was able to right himself in the air and apply Chakra to his feet as he landed and slowed his flight until he came to a stop and began to seethe in anger.

It was then that Naruto charged at Yamato with his hands held back. Before he reached however, he jumped into the sky which turned into a descent towards Yamato.

Holding his hands behind him Naruto brought it out in front of him and one turned into wood while the other was ice. Yamato sensed this and his eyes widened behind the blindfold as Naruto was using Mokuton and Hyūton.

" **Mokuton, Hyūton.** " He yelled as he brought his hand down to hit Yamato whose on Mokuton came to his rescue and blocked the attack. He clenched his teeth as the ice broke the wood and then dissolved.

Naruto jumped back and began panting lightly as Yamato gazed in his direction and Kurama came to his side and began communicating with him mentally by they never got to finish their conversation.

"How do you use Hyūton?" Yamato asked curiously and Naruto smirked along with Kurama which made Yamato watch them curiously. "Are you going to answer me?"

"It's the Uzumaki Clan Kekkei Genkai, it allows me to make other Kekkei Genkai…watched, **Shakuton.** " The rock around Yamato began to molt and become scorched and hot.

Yamato grumbled and jumped away. "That is a very interesting Kekkei Genkai, do show me what else you can do…and do tell how could you can control it." Yamato said and Naruto shrugged.

Taking his hand Naruto dispelled all of his clones except one to which came next to him. The clone held his hand outwards toward Yamato and the original pointed his hands upward.

"You might want to take of the blindfold." Kurama said and with a shrug Yamato did so and it was then that he saw what the Shakuton ha dreamy done and was impressed.

" **Yōton.** " The clone yelled.

" **Ranton.** " Naruto yelled.

The clouds above their heads began to pour out a little bit of water and lava was heading straight for Yamato but never made it as it all fell to the ground and Naruto began to pant as the clouds overhead disappeared as well.

"I can use Ice, Scorch, Lava and Storm Release but it's really Chakra and Energy Consumptive, and I don't know any Jutsu with them except the basics." Naruto said and Yamato nodded.

"Alright, you guys did good, I'll stop here as both of you have exceptional talent." Yamato said and placed the blindfold in his weapons pouch. "As of today we are Team Eleven, meet me at the mission office tomorrow morning for your first mission." He said and disappeared in a Body Flicker.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled mockingly. "Tomorrow we get to do demeaning 'D' Rank missions." He said in mock excitement and Kurama chuckled and placed his hands on Naruto shoulder.

"Let's go, I have a hankering for some ramen, let's head to Ichiraku." Kurama said and Naruto jumped with excitement and Kurama could only chuckle at the scene.

They knew not what tomorrow would bring but they would definitely love today as if it was their last. That is just how life was. Life was something to not be taken seriously. Why?

Life was like a coin. You can spend it however you wish but you can only spend it once. So you live life to the fullest so you would have no regrets when you are of no more use to the world.

 _ **Later: Ichiraku Ramen; Konohagakure**_

 _ **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT; (LEMON)**_

Naruto and Kurama arrived at Ichiraku Ramen they saw that the gate was closed and they couldn't enter. Naruto began to cry anime tears as he couldn't get ramen and Kurama sighed and left.

Naruto was about to leave when he heard hit. It was a low moan but a moan none the less. He slowly walked around the back and began hearing whimpering and someone moaning a name. His eyes widened. His name.

Softly opened the back door to the restaurant his eyes widened at the site he saw and his jaw went slack and nearly cracked the ground as his brain finally processed what was going on.

There was Ayame Ichiraku rubbing her wet pussy and fingering herself moaning Naruto's name over and over again. Naruto felt his pants go tight and he slowly walked up to Ayame and leaned in so close but she had yet to notice him as he eyes were closed.

"Interesting." He muttered and her eyes snapped open and she tried her beast to cover up herself but to no avail as she was the on the counter wearing no clothing whatsoever.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted. "What are you doing here!?" She asked frantically but was shutted up from a kiss from Naruto and him groping her breast. When he broke the kiss she spoke. "What are you doing?" She moaned.

"I came for some ramen and I heard moaning so I came and saw this beautiful sight, tell me Ayame-chan, do you have a crush on me?" He asked and leveled her with a gaze.

She broke down crying. "Yes!" His eyes widened. "Ever since you were twelve, I always wanted you but you never noticed and then you got together with Ino, I was so in love with you that I was happy because you were happy." She admitted with tears.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her and began groping and fondling. "Listen." He said and she moaned but remained quiet. "Being the last male Senju I have to use the CRA or Clan Restoration Act, it allows me to have multiple wives for the soul purpose of rebuilding the clan; would you like to be one of those girls?" He asked as he began to rub her womanhood.

"Yes…OH GOD Yes." She said as he began flicking her clit back and forth. "What…about Ino...?" Ayame asked. "Will…she be okay with it?" Ayame asked as Naruto slipped a finger in her wet slit.

"She will." Naruto said as he moved his mouth own to her slit and began to lick and suck making her moan and moan, and since she had already been masturbating she came quickly in his mouth.

"How about we have some 'fun' here then we head out to inform your father." Naruto suggested. "You're only three years older than so he would mind." Naruto said and she hooded but stopped herself.

"You should give Ino your virginity." She said and Naruto chuckled as he dropped his pants and his hard cock came out and rubbed on her dripping pink pussy.

"She already did, now let's stop talking about Ino and have some fun." Naruto said as he pulled back his foreskin and intruded the tip of his penis into her pussy making her moan.

"Forget about Ino huh?" They heard a voice say from behind and they turned around wide eyed as Ino was behind them with her arms crossed under her breast.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said and Ino sighed and face palmed.

"Since she was one of the only people to care about you I approve, once I get to have some fun, by the way, I told my parents and you have to come over tonight, bring Ayame." She said. She gave Naruto a quick kiss and left.

"There you have it." Naruto said as he moved in some more and bounced up Ayame's hymen. Before he could ask she wrapped his feet around his waist and pulled him in breaking her hymen and she groaned and moaned.

Naruto take his hand and wiped away the tears. She gave him the go ahead and he began to move on and out of her wet slit as he played wit her her clit and breast.

She kept moaning and begging for more just like Ino had and like before he wasn't one to disappoint people he increased his pace until she was literally scream but luckily for him he had activated a privacy seal.

"Fuck you're tight." He groaned as her wall constricted around his cock slowing down his movements to a steady pace. But using Chakra he sped up sending her into over drive.

He kept up his ministries until she came and coated his cock with her juices. Feeling the urge to cum Naruto pulled out and began stroking himself until he exploded sending cum all over her breast and stomach.

Making a Shadow Clone Naruto sent it to clean up and Ayame got off the counter and smashed their lips together. Wanting more and sent to the found and bent over.

Using her hands she spreader her butt cheeks and gave Narutonthe go ahead to fuck her right up the ass. He looked unsure but his cock was still wet with her juices and he placed it at the entrance of her ass.

Smacking her ass he eased in. She moaned and groaned as he ass was tight and he was protruding her ass. He was able to get most of his cock in and began to move faster and faster.

"AHHHHHHHHH! FUCK MY ASS NARUTO! FUCK IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN WITH YOUR BIG FAT COCK!" She yelled and Naruto picked up his pace. "CUM IN MY ASS WITH YOUR FUCKING GIANT COCK!" She yelled and he did just that.

Pulling out he fell to the ground and began kissing her and playing with her Pusey some more. Still wanting more she paced him to sit down and grabbed hold of bro cock.

She spat on it to get it clean from being in her ass. She got up and got some water. She used the water to wash his dick and then she engulfed it in her mouth making him moan.

As she was older than Ino her mouth was bugger and she was able to get his entire dick down her throat making him moan and groan as he got deep throated.

This continued for a little while longer until he came in her mouth over flowing it and she gagged. Taking her mouth off of his cock she kissed his cheek and muttered that she loved him.

Naruto got up and pulled up Ayame with him. He kissed her on the lips one more time and rubbed her pussy one more time.

"I'm going…to clean up then I'll meet you at the Senju compound to go to Ino's for dinner." Ayame said and Naruto nodded. She went towards her clothes but as she passed Naruto gave her ass a hard slap making her moan again.

Picking up his pants he bed her good bye and left with a Shunshin leaving her to clean up and whatnot. She groaned as he limped towards her clothes not even minding the hot sticky semen running down her leg.

"Damn he's good." She muttered under her breath as he remembered the brutal pounding she had received despite it being his second time only hours after his first. "I am definitely getting me some more of that cock."


	11. NOTE

_**This story has been abondanded but their will be a re-write being posted by the author ForsakenUchiha, we are working together and hope you enjoy, expect the first chapter on Friday 4th March 2016. Sorry for abandoning the story, please read the other fic on ForsakenUchiha's page, just google his page and it's supposed to be one of the first. Thank you for being patient and the story will also have a plot twist and We'll make sure there isn't any typos or plot holes.**_

 _ **-Malik Uzumaki 18**_


End file.
